finalfantasyfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Discussioni utente:LordRemiem
Discussioni_utente:LordRemiem/Archivio Nuovo look Tante grazie, finchè fai solo l'anteprima ci credo che se cambi pagina ti ritorna la skin vecchia. Comunque, cos'è successo a Nonci? --Pmbarbieri 08:32, ott 3, 2011 (UTC) Ma solo in Italia succedono 'ste cose! Ma questo è anche stupido: un sito di dominio pubblico nato unicamente per parodizzare e ironizzare su tutto che chiude così. Ma Vasco Rossi non aveva null'altro da fare??? --Pmbarbieri 08:44, ott 3, 2011 (UTC) Oppure il suo avvocato è stato fin troppo zelante, come la moglie di Claudio Fragasso che voleva far chiudere Yotobi, uguale. Adesso bisogna vedere un po' come procede in seguito, e sperare che la casella postale di vasco sia tanto piena nei prossimi giorni da urlarglielo direttamente lei di chiedere pubblicamente scusa. --Pmbarbieri 08:53, ott 3, 2011 (UTC) In ogni caso è patetico. E io che mi lamentavo di gente come Prison (me ne lamento ancora, cosa credi, kupò)! --Pmbarbieri 09:02, ott 3, 2011 (UTC) E con che accuse? Diffamazione su un sito parodistico di dominio pubblico e senza scopo di lucro (Noncishop a parte)? Ma stiamo scherzando?! Una parte degli utenti di Nonci non sono neanche maggiorenni, e li vuoi arrestare solo per questo?! è come se ad un tratto uno decidesse di arrestare tutte le persone che non la pensano come lui: si ritorna ai lager e ai gulag! --Pmbarbieri 09:09, ott 3, 2011 (UTC) Oooooh, bene! E meno male per lei, anche perchè ho letto alcune sue dichiarazioni, e ha detto un paio di cagate molto contraddittorie. --Pmbarbieri 16:27, ott 4, 2011 (UTC) Ragazzi, scusate il mio silenzio stampa in merito di questi giorni ma ero preso come gli altri nonciclopediani a controllare la diffusione delle notizie. Sono contento che il popolo della Rete sia riuscito a convincere Vasco a togliere la querela, e il tutto senza neanche scomodare Anonymous. Questo rappresenta inoltre un gran passo in avanti nella lotta contro la censura generale del web e contro la legge-bavaglio che il governo stava giusto giusto per far passare silenziosamente. -- 16:56, ott 4, 2011 (UTC) Purtroppo, questa è una domanda a cui non so rispondere... io con Youtube non sono pratico. --Pmbarbieri 15:07, ott 7, 2011 (UTC) Santa salacca! Davvero niente male, adesso me ne accorgo anch'io del rumore che indica l'avanzare della combo. Devo abituarmi all'uso di Jecht... --Pmbarbieri 21:19, ott 7, 2011 (UTC) L'ho vista. Il fatto è che, per quanto Final Fantasy VIII mi piaccia un sacco, quella e quella del Lago Obel sono le due missioni secondarie che ogni volta che gioco evito caldamente di fare. --Pmbarbieri 09:51, ott 10, 2011 (UTC) Quella lì è carina. Devi però iniziarla dal disco 2, in modo che la statua sia completa verso la fine del disco 3. --Pmbarbieri 09:58, ott 10, 2011 (UTC) Usali anche qua, se servono ;) Anche perchè ci vorrebbe qualche altro Walkthrough per i giochi. Tu potresti farne uno per il labirinto, quando ti capita. :D --Pmbarbieri 10:15, ott 10, 2011 (UTC) La citazione si può anche metterla, perchè comunque i walkthrough sono fandom, quindi li si può girare (quasi) come si vuole ^^ Comunque l'avevi già scritto sulla pagina di Desperado che ce n'erano due anche lì. --Pmbarbieri 10:34, ott 10, 2011 (UTC) Sisi, me l'avevi già detto. Adesso sto cercando qualche idea per una nuova pagina, ma non so cosa creare... --Pmbarbieri 10:40, ott 10, 2011 (UTC) Noooooon credo sia una buona idea. Vero che non si vede nulla, però credo sia meglio lasciar perdere. --Pmbarbieri 16:24, ott 10, 2011 (UTC) Buon compleanno, LordRemiem! Allora ti faccio gli auguri in anticipo ^^ Augurandoti nel frattempo una lunga permanenza qui in futuro ;) --Pmbarbieri 15:26, ott 11, 2011 (UTC) Parlo dello spostamento della Nightmare accanto al tag di separazione della colonna e non sotto: nel caso della Monobook viene fuori in quel punto un semplice asterisco anzichè il puntino d'elenco. PS: sempre parlando del Laevatain invece, mi sono reso conto di una cosa: in FFX, quella che dovrebbe essere la Save the Queen per Tidus si chiama Laevatain (che dovrebbe essere un'asta/ramo/scettro), mentre la Laevatain per Yuna si chiama Save the Queen (che dovrebbe essere una spada). Non oso immaginare cosa abbiano fatto i traduttori italiani per fare uno scambio simile (visto che nelle altre versioni i nomi sono al posto giusto). -- 08:11, ott 12, 2011 (UTC) Per questo preferisco lasciare il link: come per la Save the Queen dove nella sezione di FFX è citata come arma di Yuna, nella pagina del Laevatain metterò/emo la sezione di FFX dove è citata come arma di Tidus. -- 08:17, ott 12, 2011 (UTC) Devi usare tre personaggi forti e gli altri due deboli, in modo da allenare quelli lì prima. Ma non hai massimizzato i livelli dei personaggi, nelle loro storie? No, perchè dovrebbero essere tutti al livello 40, Ceodore e Cain addirittura al 55. --Pmbarbieri 17:34, ott 12, 2011 (UTC) Ecco, questo spiega tutto! Comunque, la maggior parte dei personaggi arriva al livello 40 (tranne quelli ospiti che arrivano al 20), mentre Golbez arriva al 45, Rosa e Cid al 50 e Cain e Ceodore al 55, tipo. Alla fine dovresti arrivare alla conclusione che i soli personaggi a livello scarso saranno Calca e Brina. Ma almeno avrai tutti gli altri con cui allenarli per bene. --Pmbarbieri 16:56, ott 13, 2011 (UTC) A proposito, su Faccialibro mi è arrivato un messaggio di tag da parte tua, ma non riesco a vedere la foto. Che cos'era, per curiosità? --Pmbarbieri 17:39, ott 13, 2011 (UTC) Nuove trame Fanmade La caduta (the Fall) è l'atto finale del gioco Persona 3. Sostanzialmente, la trama ha luogo dopo gli eventi di Perona 3, in cui il protagonista sconfigge l'avatar di Nyx e impedisce alla dea della notte di riportare il mondo nel nulla, sacrificando se stesso sigillandosi. Qui, praticamente, il sigillo si è spezzato e sia il Protagonista che l'avatar di Nyx sono liberi. Quando la scriverò ti dirò di più. --Pmbarbieri 19:37, ott 13, 2011 (UTC) Non male. In futuro farò le pagine personaggio del Protagonista e di Ryoji. Per quanto riguarda personaggi della saga, ho aggiunto Caius, Auron e Shadow Lord, ma conto di mettere anche Desch, Faris, Locke e un paio d'altri. Inoltre, ho un personaggio segreto che nessuno, dico nessuno si aspetterebbe... --Pmbarbieri 20:07, ott 13, 2011 (UTC) No, anche perchè la sua pagina c'è gia! ^^ No, no, è qualcosa di totalmente diverso, è a stento considerabile un personaggio! Per quanto riguarda Shinryu, beh, lui è il boss finale della trama definitiva, il ciclo 000! A proposito, la cosa degli oggetti di supporto che ho aggiunto renderebbe il gioco un po' diverso da un picchiaduro classico, rendendolo più simile a un action RPG: oggetti di supporto sono anche armi improprie, come pezzi di scenario, armi rubate ai nemici (spade di Chaos comprese), Excalipur che cadono dal cielo senza alcun preavviso... Altri mostri, a me vengono in mente Molboro e Behemoth, ma anche Alyman e Iaguaro... --Pmbarbieri 20:20, ott 13, 2011 (UTC) Fuori strada XD Appena lo faccio lo vedrai! Per Molboro bastano anche solo Alito fetido, Liquido gastrico o loro varianti. Solo non mettere Buon appetito!, ti prego, no! Ad ogni modo, Nomingway al massimo può fungere da personaggio di supporto: ce lo vedo a rugare i maroni ai moguri. Ah uno dei personaggi sarà anche Boko, e i suoi costumi alternativi saranno Choco (Final Fantasy IX), Teioh (Final Fantasy VII) e Trickster (Final Fantasy XII). --Pmbarbieri 20:34, ott 13, 2011 (UTC) Sì, con i mostri grandi si può fare. --Pmbarbieri 14:03, ott 14, 2011 (UTC) Bella, nevvero? Adesso comunque sto cercando nuovi personaggi interni alla saga. Ho pensato a Cait Sith (primo costume, pupazzo Moguri; secondo costume, Red XIII), a Boko, di cui ti ho già parlato, e a qualche altro... Ho inoltre pensato a Ultros come boss ed Enkidu come assist. --Pmbarbieri 14:24, ott 14, 2011 (UTC) Tomberry wins. Enkidu, naturalmente sarà uomo bestia. Gli assist, inoltre avranno un ruolo un po' diverso: saranno praticamente delle invocazioni. Tra di essi ci sono Enkidu, Aerith, il drago nero, il drago della nebbia, il sistema di controllo, e i demoni elementali. Pensavo di fare inoltre quattro personaggi in uno, con gli arcidiavoli... che te ne pare? --Pmbarbieri 14:44, ott 14, 2011 (UTC) Non invocazione, personaggio! Comincia a combattere come Scarmiglione, e poi può essere intercambiato con gli altri tre. E come ipermossa diventano Geryon. Per quel che riguarda gli assist, sono un po' diversi dalle invocazioni normali, e possono essere usati solamente in battaglia (le invocazioni funzionano anche fuori dalla battaglia). Sì sto modificando un po' di cose. --Pmbarbieri 14:57, ott 14, 2011 (UTC) Awakening, immagino. Comunque, il gameplay, come ti ho già detto, subirà un leggero cambiamento. Le parti fuori dalle battaglie saranno condite dall'apparizione improvvisa di mostri, sarà possibile scegliere le abilità a seconda dell'occasione, ad esempio, scudo della luce del GdL sarà utile contro più nemici vicini, mentre freccia diretta di Firion sarà perfetto contro gruppi di nemici lontani. Le battaglie uno contro uno, invece, funzioneranno esattamente come quelle di Dissidia, seppur con qualche piccola modifica. Come ti sembra? Fattibile? --Pmbarbieri 15:31, ott 14, 2011 (UTC) Oddio, quella faccia è orripilante! Comunque, ho cambiato idea sul momento: la parte col gamelpay modificato sarà solo la saga 000, quella principale, con Shinryu boss finale. Durante quella saga, tutti i mondi saranno visitabili in parti che poi decideremo. In questa saranno giocabili solo i personaggi di Final Fantasy, e il gameplay sarà simile a Super Smash Bros Brawl, ma con camera orientabile. Non so se hai presente Marvel Ultimate Alliance, ma comunque una cosa di quel tipo lì. Le altre saghe, invece, funzioneranno esattamente come Dissidia. --Pmbarbieri 15:59, ott 14, 2011 (UTC) Paine può essere modificata, ma non come stile di combattimento: una roba del genere a me... ME GUSTA! Comunque, prima o poi dobbiamo mettere insieme questa trama fanmade. A proposito, tu ci vai a Lucca? e se sì, quando? PS: Hai uno screen di Exdeath che para un attacco PV? --Pmbarbieri 16:10, ott 14, 2011 (UTC) No, perchè ho già fatto questo: Quindi se vuoi ci puoi fare un'immagine tu ^^ Io comunque ho rimandato indietro Liquefazione a Terra con l'attacco con la mazza dell'Imperatore. Perchè lui può! --Pmbarbieri 16:49, ott 14, 2011 (UTC) L'immagine di Exdeath l'ho fatta appena mi hai mandato l'immagine di "Me gusta". Cosa ne pensi (tieni conto che l'ho fatto in pochi minuti)? Comunque lo screen va bene qualunque, hai carta bianca. --Pmbarbieri 17:10, ott 14, 2011 (UTC) Bellissima, non c'è che dire! XD --Pmbarbieri 20:08, ott 14, 2011 (UTC) Hai gettato la spugna un po' troppo presto, però! Io ho cercato il più possibile, tra smadonnamenti di ogni genere, di massimizzare i loro livelli, e gli unici che ho giù sono quei due pirla di Edward e Harley (e ci credo, nella loro avventura il mostro che dà più esperienza è il golem d'acciaio nel loro dungeon di sfide) --Pmbarbieri 17:03, ott 15, 2011 (UTC)--Pmbarbieri 17:03, ott 15, 2011 (UTC) #Se hai Cain in squadra Barbariccia cambia stile di combattimento quando si "stornada". In ogni caso, alla fine usa Tornado su di sè e puoi darle sempre il colpo di grazia. #Il re e la regina di Eblan sono sempre una battaglia automatica in cui non puoi che aspettare. #Rubicante è proprio una palla! E affrontarlo con Edge da solo non migliora le cose (eccetto il premio finale). Aspetta però di arrivare a Leviatano e Asura, e non scordarti di avere Rydia in squadra con loro. --Pmbarbieri 17:56, ott 16, 2011 (UTC) Per adesso togli pure Ceodore, anche perchè Rosa basta e avanza come maga bianca. Oppure Golbez. Ricordati però che Golbez, così come Cecil, sarà indispensabile durante la battaglia contro il cavaliere delle tenebre, perchè se non c'è lui è game over istantaneo. Per farlo sopravvivere ricordati di avere anche Rosa e Ceodore. --Pmbarbieri 18:06, ott 16, 2011 (UTC) Oddio, non mi ero ricordato che avevi Cecil in squadra! Certo, certo, toglilo! Finchè non ottiene l'Excalibur è inutile. --Pmbarbieri 20:25, ott 16, 2011 (UTC) Classi Ho visto che prima avevi lamentato la presenza di alcuni class tipo FFa e FFb. Allora, volevo solo dirti che quei "class" una volta li avevamo (li avevano messi i primi utenti riprendendoli dalla wiki inglese, per non doverne fare di nuovi), ma non so perchè sono andati in palla quando c'è stato il cambio di look. Per questo non ci sono i colori che invece dovrebbero esserci. Un'altra cosa, il template Incompleto, mettilo a inizio pagina, non a metà... XP --Pmbarbieri 07:37, ott 18, 2011 (UTC) No, l'unico contro cui riesco a resistere è Ultima, ma anche quello quando ha perso quasi tutti gli HP mi inizia a spammare Meteo con trollface in allegato. Shinryu è una bestia, mi elimina in un colpo con qualunque attacco. Mortifero è l'unico che ho battuto, e sinceramente è fastidioso solo perchè scappa dopo un turno, ma per il resto non è nulla di speciale. --Pmbarbieri 15:46, ott 18, 2011 (UTC) E Cerbero, allora? Che usa tre attacchi a turno? Almeno il bicefalo ne usa solo due, e non così potenti, fortunatamente. --Pmbarbieri 15:52, ott 18, 2011 (UTC) Buona fortuna, allora. Se li batti, mi aspetto che tu faccia le pagine adatte, così da immortalarli subito ;) PS. A proposito, sì, Atomos usa VERAMENTE solo Meteo. La consolazione è che, se non ricordo male, si indebolisce man mano che perde vita. --Pmbarbieri 15:57, ott 18, 2011 (UTC) Di cosa parli? --Pmbarbieri 07:39, ott 25, 2011 (UTC) Ma lol... Stai tranquillo, non sono seccato. A volte mi dimentico di rispondere a tutte le domande, ma non è per cattiveria... per quanto riguarda la discussione su Bahamut, non l'avevo ancora vista, ma mi sono limitato a fare qualche piccola modifica minore perchè adesso devo andare in uni, ma tranquillo, è venuto abbastanza bene! PS: sono contento che mi consideri davvero amico ;) --Pmbarbieri 07:46, ott 25, 2011 (UTC) Nonci Ti ringrazio per la disponibilità, ma mi sono ripromesso di fare e finire quell'articolo (assieme ad altri) da solo; inoltre è di competenza di un progetto di cui io faccio parte e tu no, e infine come ben sai, Nonci non se la sta passando molto bene ultimamente. Quindi scusami, ma sono costretto a declinare il tuo aiuto :( -- 21:51, ott 27, 2011 (UTC) Credo che sia, colpa di un conflitto di codice del tuo computer o del tuo browser. Tu cosa usi, tanto per sapere? --Pmbarbieri 14:23, ott 28, 2011 (UTC) Me l'avevi già detto, tranquillo. Io sto là un paio di giorni, vedo se trovo Teo, e ci sarà anche Luigi, il mio amico di quando ci siamo incontrati. --Pmbarbieri 14:43, ott 28, 2011 (UTC) Io vado con degli amici, e ho prenotato neanche troppo presto: ho trovato un albergo a Viareggio, a 40 € a notte ('sti cazzi)... --Pmbarbieri 16:20, ott 28, 2011 (UTC) Ma alla fine chissenefrega, in fondo. Io ci vado perchè, volendo fare il fumettista, per me è un must, ma non è che ci debba essere un motivo valido valido validissimo SuperBottom per andarci ^^ --Pmbarbieri 16:30, ott 28, 2011 (UTC) Ah be', c'è sempre qualche buona ragione. Cambiando radicalmente discorso, adesso sto estrapolando immagini a raffica da Final Fantasy III per i mostri, quindi prima o poi potremmo avviare un bestiario anche per quello. Ma tu hai un'idea di cosa significhi cercare un mostro per ore, e poi quando finalmente lo hai trovato e quindi non ti serve più cercarlo, continui ad apparirti ad oltranza?? --Pmbarbieri 16:41, ott 28, 2011 (UTC) Vabbe', ma quello è un mostro raro di suo. A me invece capitava con uno che si chiama Oro perduto, nella villa di Goldor (sono delle cavolo di monete volanti), che tra tutti i mostri è quello più difficile da trovare, ma non è che compare in un luogo specifico e non è un mostro così forte. Io ho perso ore e ore all'interno di quella villa nella ricerca di questo coso, e quando finalmente l'ho trovato... comincia ad apparirmi in continuazione! Ma su quelle monete, la testa è per caso una trollface??? --Pmbarbieri 16:54, ott 28, 2011 (UTC) Se posso dire, io credo che questo tipo di sfide sia abbastanza inutile, come il fare tutto il gioco a livello 1 o balle varie, addirittura in Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix c'è un'autoabilità e addirittura un Keyblade che permettono di non guadagnare un tubazzo di esperienza, ma perchè le fanno queste cose? --Pmbarbieri 17:09, ott 28, 2011 (UTC) A parte il fatto che già ci pensano alcuni giochi a farti andare in bestia: ci sono picchiaduro che prevedono le tue mosse, ma il primo Dissidia è il picchiaduro dei bari, perchè i personaggi e i manikin controllati dal computer, anche se sono al tuo stesso livello avranno sempre delle armi o delle armature che tu non potrai mai equipaggiare a quel livello (es: un nemico è al livello 45 e ha un'arma al 48, che non è indifferente)! Ci sono sfide particolari per Dissidia, che tu sappia? --Pmbarbieri 21:06, ott 28, 2011 (UTC) Lo so, anche perchè l'opzione bersaglio automatico l'hanno messa solamente da FFIII in poi! --Pmbarbieri 22:07, ott 28, 2011 (UTC) Sì, sì, proprio quella. Comunque, la pagina sul tema di Cosmos va rinominata Cosmos (musica) o simile. --Pmbarbieri 22:08, ott 30, 2011 (UTC) Scrivilo, allora. Nella versione DS il drago attacca due volte a turno e in quella NES no, va bene. Comunque non hai idea di che fatica abbia fatto per catturare l'immagine di quel drago: se guardi bene è più grande dello schermo di una DS, e ho dovuto sudare sette camicie per attaccare i vari screen nel modo giusto... --Pmbarbieri 21:28, nov 6, 2011 (UTC) Quel castello dei sigilli non era nulla in confronto all'immagine del castello della crepa, che ho sempre fatto io! Per quel che riguarda la macchina letale, la trovi nel dungeon delle sfide dei seleniani, anche se piuttosto raramente, usa Laser e Raggi perforanti e se in difficoltà usa Liquefazione. La wiki americana non ha ancora fatto le pagine dei nemici nuovi aggiunti nella versione PSP, e già quelle normali sono un bel po' più povere delle nostre. --Pmbarbieri 16:45, nov 7, 2011 (UTC) Io continuo a preferire la versione DS dove c'era una lista precisa di canzoni e Edward ne apprendeva man mano che avanzava di livello, non quelle completamente casuali che ha in TAY (specialmente se consideriamo il fatto che Poema vitale o simili non ti arrivano mai quando ne hai bisogno, e sono comunque abbastanza inutili avanti nel gioco); almeno nella versione Advance erano più coerenti: cambiava la musica in base all'arpa come in FFIII, se non sbaglio. E comunque Medicina (Salve) resta inutile perchè usa solo pozioni, mentre nella versione DS usava anche altri oggetti purchè ne avessi almeno cinque. In ogni caso, di base, Golbez è un warlock, uno stregone guerriero. --Pmbarbieri 22:19, nov 8, 2011 (UTC) Me l'avevi fatto vedere, comunque, quel video. In effetti, Sparizione è un buonissimo attacco, solo un tantino strano nelle versioni 2D: in quelle Edward è ancora visibile, solo nascosto in una posizione abbastanza stupida e soprattutto "antisgamo", mentre nella versione DS, scappa proprio via, sparendo addirittura dallo schermo. Comunque, non è che dovessi guardare lo sprite per capire che Echidna è una donna (ti bastava guardare la sua pagina di FFIII). Io ne conosco di mitologia, comunque, e non mi dispiace come l'hanno resa qui. Farai anche quella di The After, tanto per sapere? --Pmbarbieri 14:26, nov 12, 2011 (UTC) Allora ci posso anche pensare io, tanto voglio ricominciarlo... Comunque, i boss di FFI continua a farli, così ci portiamo avanti. --Pmbarbieri 16:06, nov 12, 2011 (UTC) Legato ai contrattacchi mi viene in mente Tidus... Comunque, ho visto i nuovi chibi personaggi di Theathrythm: Cid di FFIII, Faris Amano Style (e ME GUSTA), Aerith, Sarah di FFI sempre Amano Style (fantastica), Prishe (questo ti farà contento ^^), Snow e Vivi. Se non li hai già visti, sono nella wiki americana... --Pmbarbieri 17:26, nov 14, 2011 (UTC) OMG!! Certo che hai proprio voglia di farti del male, nevvero? Comunque, le evocagemme non sono malaccio, anche se la razza... boh, non so... Enuo, invece, non so se hai notato che anch'io ho fatto qualche modifica dopo che lo hai fatto tu. Io invece in questo periodo sono disconnesso da qualunque attività cerebrale (complice anche l'aver iniziato una partita al bellissimo Skyrim). --Pmbarbieri 19:41, nov 18, 2011 (UTC) Questo mi significa che presto vedremo una pagina di Kuja? Ad ogni modo, l'hai sentito parlare anche in giapponese? Non è male neanche così... --Pmbarbieri 15:06, nov 20, 2011 (UTC) No, ma DamaXion li dovrebbe sapere: lei gioca a Dissidia in questo periodo, quindi potrei chiedere a lei. Gli attacchi PV comunque sono: Freccia diretta, Colpo di scudo, Maestro aereo e Signore d'armi (solo Duodecim)... --Pmbarbieri 15:16, nov 20, 2011 (UTC) La pagina sulla Trance sarebbe un pochettino da rifare, perchè i capoversi sono stati fatti un po' alla cavolo. in ogni caso, certo che ci va Kuja, e anche Mogu, per il fatto che è andando in Trance che la sua anima libera Madein. Per quanto riguarda Chaos, il problema per me non è tanto come faccia ad essere contemporaneamente nel mondo A e nel mondo B: quello può essere spiegato dal fatto che è Garland a tramutarsi in Chaos e non è Chaos stesso a manifestarsi in un corpo suo. Il problema è semplicemente come organizzare le due storie in modo da dare a tutte e due la stessa importanza... --Pmbarbieri 16:01, nov 21, 2011 (UTC) Complimenti, signor "odio la wiki americana"! XD Le mie modifiche da quelle parti sono molto sporadiche, ma ogni tanto mi faccio vedere. Visto che io mi dimentico spesso, ogni tanto fai un po' di interwiki. Cambiando discorso, forse a Natale mi prendo FFXI, quindi potrò cominciare a fare qualcosa anche su quel capitolo. --Pmbarbieri 18:54, nov 22, 2011 (UTC) Quello lo trovi solo nei livelli di lava (rarissimo) dopo il piano 30. Comunque si chiama Giga irato, Giga ardente è quello di fuoco che si incontra nel monte Gulg. Ah, mi sono scaricato la demo di Type-0! Mio Dio quanto è figo quel gioco: è come Crisis Core, ma molto più votato all'azione e con molti più comandi (solo che, essendo in giapponese, capisco sì e no un decimo di quello che devo fare :/) --Pmbarbieri 08:39, nov 23, 2011 (UTC) Ho visto che hai un problemino con la firma. Controlla un po' cos'è oppure chiedi a Teo, visto che ce l'aveva anche lui. Comunque, la demo l'ho già finita e il mio voto è: ME GUSTA. Speravo durasse un po' di più, ma magari provo a scaricarmi il gioco completo, chissà che non lo trovi... seh, come no? --Pmbarbieri 18:14, nov 23, 2011 (UTC) Questa cosa delle firme è odiosa! Comunque, il fatto che li hai acquistati significa che sei già a metà dell'opera. Prova a trasferirli dal computer: mi spiego, scaricateli sul computer e poi trasferiscili da lì con un cavo sulla PSP. --Pmbarbieri 18:28, nov 23, 2011 (UTC) Non è sufficiente metterli nella cartella PSP? --Pmbarbieri 18:38, nov 23, 2011 (UTC) In teoria dovrebbe esserci un file solo. --Pmbarbieri 18:54, nov 23, 2011 (UTC) E se allora provassi a scaricarli in un altro posto? Magari la connessione non è buona e perciò non riesce a trasferirli. Io per scaricare la roba ho dovuto mettermi a mezzo centimetro dal modem sennò non prendeva... --Pmbarbieri 19:06, nov 23, 2011 (UTC) Ridownloada Prologus, è capitato anche a me. --Pmbarbieri 21:21, nov 23, 2011 (UTC) Primo, lo sapevo; secondo, pure! ^^ Terzo, non preoccuparti, anche io sono abbastanza notturno. --Pmbarbieri 00:53, nov 25, 2011 (UTC) Io non tocco Dissidia da un po', anche perchè sto cercando di "trovare" Type-0 completo. Voglio avere immagini decenti dei nemici per quanto possibile. Così quando dovremo farci le pagine (sempre che il gioco esca in tempi decenti qui in Italia) sarò già pronto. --Pmbarbieri 15:48, nov 25, 2011 (UTC) Costumes Ho paura che a questo punto la Square abbia smesso di pensare ai costumi di Duodecim, ma le possibilità ci sono: *Garland: artwork di Amano più "umano" *Firion: aspetto dell'opening versione PSP/IPhone *Nube Oscura: ...qualcosa che la assomigli a una Lamia? *Golbez: versione sprite *Kain: versione DS (armatura verde scuro e mascherina sugli occhi) *Exdeath: artwork di Amano senza armatura e molto più "alberesco" *Kefka: ...forma umana prima degli esperimenti Magitek? *Artemisia: skin di Adele *Tidus: skin si Shuyin o concept originale (maglia gialla/viola) *Jecht: ...boh, nessuna idea: forse forse un aspetto da intercessore... *Prishe: equipaggiamento migliore della classe Monaco di FFXI *Gabranth: armatura da Giudice "normale" o da Giudice di FFTA Invece questi potrebbero essere ulteriori costumi per i personaggi che già ce li hanno: *Cecil: aspetto di TAY *Bartz: artwork con armatura nera o aspetto in TLOFC (per quanto questo mi faccia necrotizzare un dente ogni volta che me lo immagino) *Gilgamesh: aspetto in FFXII o in FFIX *Terra: versione con la ipnocorona (e occhi "spenti") *Cloud: uniforme da soldato semplice Shinra o costume usato al Wall Market (improbabile ma lolloso) *Tifa: abito da dama di Don Corneo *Squall: uniforme da esame Seed *Laguna: artwork di Amano *Gidan: uniforme Jenoma standard *Kuja: uniforme Jenoma standard o artwork di Amano più "nero e sottile" *Yuna: looksfera Soubrette/skin di Lenne *Shantotto: skin di Domina/Belle Shantotto *Vaan: skin di Recks *Lightning: armatura di FFXIII-2 Tanta robba, vero? Peccato che probabilmente niente di tutto ciò sarà realizzato: un'altra possibilità di questo gioco gettata come spazzatura dalla Square. Complimenti.-- 22:22, nov 29, 2011 (UTC) Type-0 è complicato, ma credo sia solo perchè essendo in giapponese non riesco a usarlo bene, ma è comunque un bel gioco. Per quanto riguarda Sekhret, io l'ho trovato anche in altre zone, una per tutte quella specie di continente fluttuante tutto arancione. Per il giga irato non è necessario che vai nella lava, anche perchè non incontri nessuno lì: basta che cammini su e giù per il punto dove c'è più terra. --Pmbarbieri 08:37, nov 30, 2011 (UTC) Hai dato un'occhiata alla cronologia delle quest ufficiali sulla wiki americana? Sinceramente io trovo un po' di contraddizioni, tipo: come è possibile che Prishe e Shantotto fossero ancora nel conflitto quando Gilgamesh è arrivato, se quell'evento avviene dopo l'altro arrivo di Gilgamesh nel ciclo? Potrebbe voler dire che Gilgamesh era arrivato già prima, perchè altrimenti non si spiegherebbe come mai Bartz sia ancora nel conflitto quando tutti i guerrieri di cosmos ad eccezione del guerriero della luce sono scomparsi con la prima sconfitta di Cosmos. --Pmbarbieri 17:35, dic 1, 2011 (UTC) Lo so, e ti dirò di più: il nome Culex è un riferimento a Golbez. Si tratta di una cosa voluta, perchè il gioco è stato fatto in collaborazione con la Square. Ci sono molti riferimenti alla saga in questa battaglia. --Pmbarbieri 16:58, dic 5, 2011 (UTC) Senza il gioco originale le espansioni non servono a un tubo. Io comunque ho preso già la versione con Rise of the Zilart e Chains of Promathia, ma purtroppo finchè non ho una carta di credito mia non ci posso giocare. Comunque, le pagine su FFXI che abbiamo, questa in particolare, sono decisamente da rifare... --Pmbarbieri 12:56, dic 7, 2011 (UTC) Va be che costa dodici euro scarsi, comunque... E poi, se l'anno venturo la versione 2-0 di Final Fantasy XIV va bene, magari lo rendono gratuito. Forse avrei dovuto comprarmi il XIV, però... Per quanto riguarda l'arena, è molto carina, e anche Maia ce la vedo bene come personaggio combattente. --Pmbarbieri 13:38, dic 7, 2011 (UTC) Seiyuu significa doppiatore in giapponese. --Pmbarbieri 19:14, dic 8, 2011 (UTC) Quella l'avevo scritta io ^^ Se hai giocato al gioco, Mukki è questo omone gigantesco che gira in slip ed è protagonista di un'avventura yaoi con il povero Cloud durante il suo soggiorno all'Honeybee Inn. Il povero biondino si aspettava di trovarsi una bella escort vestita da ape, e invece gli tocca o svenire e svegliarsi con quest'energumeno sopra, o peggio ancora fare un idromassaggio con lui e cinque o sei altri omoni. Tu come ti sentiresti dopo un'esperienza simile? --Pmbarbieri 18:05, dic 9, 2011 (UTC) Tu hai proprio voglia di farti male, io te l'ho detto. Comunque la scena con Mukki è esilarante e disturbante allo stesso tempo, e forse è uno dei motivi per cui tardano tanto a fare un remake decente di FFVII. Quella e altre scene "clou" sono effettivamente abbastanza difficili da far passare al PEGI. Già Type-0 per le scene con la professoressa gnocca in tanga avrà sicuro PEGI 18, sempre che nella versione occidentale quella scena la lascino. --Pmbarbieri 18:25, dic 9, 2011 (UTC) Uhm.... la proposta è molto allettante, non c'è che dire. Massì, dai, perché no: accetto. TòoZ 18:44, dic 9, 2011 (UTC)TòoZ Ottimo, vedo che ci siamo rimessi in carreggiata ^^ D'accordo, adesso però riprendiamo a lavorare, a breve arriverà una parte nuova della pagina sui Limit. --Pmbarbieri 18:48, dic 9, 2011 (UTC) Ok, perfetto. Il problema è che non ho molta dimestichezza con i blog.... se ho qualche problema mi rivolgo a te? TòoZ 18:58, dic 9, 2011 (UTC)TòoZ Limit Lo so, tranquillo. Il nome della pagina è stato cambiato tante volte, perchè ci sono pagine in cui è scritto diverso e non ho voglia di andarle a cercare tutte come faccio di solito ^^. Comunque, se non hai ancora visto la scena del bikini della professoressa di Type-0, cerca su Youtube "Type-0 Emina Bikini". Merita davvero... ah giusto, devo scrivere che ha più tette di Tifa! ^^ --Pmbarbieri 19:38, dic 9, 2011 (UTC) Tra l'altro, io che l'ho finito ho avuto modo di notare l'immenso numero di occasioni per "panty-shot" gratuiti. E ho scoperto che la più mascolina di tutte le ragazze della Classe Zero, Sice, ha le mutandine ROSA! Fanservice a parte, è vero, Dissidia ha personaggi molto equilibrati, soprattutto perchè non è un picchiaduro "classico" come Tekken. In Tekken solo quattro o cinque personaggi sui millemila che puoi usare sono veramente validi (uno per tutti, Raven), mentre con gli altri battere il boss finale è sempre una tortura. In Tekken 5, per battere Jinpachi con tutti i personaggi, ho dovuto chiamare in causa tutta la mia pazienza! Alla fine, dopo smadonnamenti di ogni genere, sono arrivato alla conclusione che il solo modo per battere quella testa di cavolo dai baffoni improponibili e dall'ulcera furiosa sovevo tirarlo giù a calci bassi... ma che cavolo! --Pmbarbieri 20:40, dic 9, 2011 (UTC) No, visto che non ha assistito al nostro diverbio, e che Tòoz nella descrizione dice di essere un troll, l'ho semplicemente messo in guardia. Prima o poi comunque devo provare anche Tekken 6, solo per vedere com'è in combattimento Leo (non so perchè ma le ragazze che sembrano ragazzi mi attraggono ^^) --Pmbarbieri 22:15, dic 9, 2011 (UTC) Fai così, toglilo dalla sezione Curiosità, e mettilo nella sezione Altre comparse. --Pmbarbieri 13:29, dic 10, 2011 (UTC) Stavo pensando a una cosa: visto che facciamo le pagine per le varie apparizioni dei demoni elementali, perchè non fare anche quelle per i guerrieri della luce? In fondo appaiono in più di un gioco e, visto che si fa una pagina per i guerrieri delle tenebre e quelli dell'alba... tu che ne pensi? --Pmbarbieri 10:13, dic 13, 2011 (UTC) Beh, hai visto più o meno come sono strutturate le pagine dei gruppi. Mancherebbe solamente il profilo, per quanto riguarda Turk e Classe Zero, mentre quella dei Giudici Magistri è da rifare tutta. Per quel che riguarda i guerrieri della luce, ci sono quelli di FFI, FFIII e FFV che sono davvero importanti. Altri gruppi comprenderanno AVALANCHE, SOLDIER, SeeD, i Tantarus, Sanctum, il gruppo NORA, imperi vari... ne abbiamo per così! P.S.: io Chronodia non l'ho mai affrontato, ma da quel che ho sentito effettivamente è una bestiaccia noiosissima. Ma d'altronde, cosa ti aspetti da uno/a che può potenziarsi assorbendo tutti i demoni e Khaos stesso? Deve per forza essere più potente di tutti loro messi assieme. --Pmbarbieri 10:27, dic 13, 2011 (UTC) La pagina dei giudici deve essere rimessa a nuovo, se non altro per renderla più simile alle pagine simili. Inoltre, mette troppe cose sullo stesso piano, senza paragrafi. Mette troppi dati nella sezione Curiosità, per esempio; e un paragrafo sui membri soltanto sarebbe comodo. --Pmbarbieri 10:38, dic 13, 2011 (UTC) Purtroppo non mi ricordo il nome del programma, ora come ora, perciò non posso aiutarti. Se lo ritrovo ti faccio sapere. --Pmbarbieri 19:16, dic 18, 2011 (UTC) Un programma per rippare non si installa. Riguardo a Photoshop, pensa con emule, ti verrà in mente la soluzione. --Pmbarbieri 21:31, dic 18, 2011 (UTC) Non è che è piratato, semplicemente è un eseguibile che non deve essere istallato per poter fuznionare, punto. Si tratta di programmi amatoriali, molto spesso, che puoi scaricare gratis. --Pmbarbieri 09:56, dic 19, 2011 (UTC) Exdeath La storia di Exdeath non è venuta male, sai? Nei prossimi periodi la metto un po' a posto, se c'è qualche cosa che va messo a posto (ma come l'ho scritto?). Comunque, dove hai visto che Exdeath comparirà in quell'immagine? --Pmbarbieri 10:43, dic 20, 2011 (UTC) Lo so, l'ho visto. Senceramente il bikini non mi piace tanto, ma gli altri due costumi sono bellini, anche se non so se li comprerò. In quanto a Omega e Light, ho scritto quanto serve nelle loro pagine. E devo ammettere che affrontare altri boss con in squadra Lightning mi ispira. Immagino che, a questo punto, metteranno anche Sazh, Vanille e Fang come personaggi sbloccabili... --Pmbarbieri 12:11, dic 20, 2011 (UTC) Scusa la domanda, ma mi pare di aver capito che riesci a usare il PCSX2 sul tuo computer. Posso sapere se si può farlo andare usando solo la tastiera? --Pmbarbieri 21:37, dic 20, 2011 (UTC) Non lo so, sinceramente, quando la metteranno in vendita. Comunque, potremmo fare come la wiki americana, che ha fatto (intelligentemente) una pagina su FFXI e poi una pagina per ciascuna espansione, e se guardi la loro pagina sui boss finali ti accorgi del lavoro che hanno fatto. --Pmbarbieri 17:38, dic 21, 2011 (UTC) Non so cosa dire... Il fatto è questo, io in quella wiki ci vado poco, perchè pensavo di poter gestire il lavoro sia su quella che su questa, ma col senno di poi ho scoperto che non era così. Ormai quella wiki è andata a catafascio, anche Lexaeus e Axel8 non ci vanno più ormai. Forse però dovremmo farlo sapere anche a lui, e senz'altro anche a Teo... La wiki di KH dovrebbe essere rifatta da zero, per come è impostata, e se hai visto le pagine sugli Heartless fatte da Prison (quelle che io non ho toccato), sai cosa intendo. Il fatto è che l'utenza è di tutt'altro tipo, tutto qui. Quindi non so se provare a convincerlo a non fare una cazzata, oppure dirgli semplicemente di ammorbidire la cosa, non cadendo nella trappola di fare quel bimbominkia admin, oppure non fare niente e abbandonarli al loro destino... --Pmbarbieri 18:42, dic 21, 2011 (UTC) Ah, ecco, appunto, siccome ho visto che l'admin preferisce i nomi in Italiano, pensavo che usasse "Battifulmine" (visto che così' è stato tradotto sia per Barbariccia che il "Mealstrom's Bolt" di Ashe, e credo che se avessero tradotto il nome delle mosse anche del 012 avrebbero tradotto anche quello di Exdeath così), anche se "Maelstrom" non è proprio "Battifulmine", sarebbe meglio traducibile come "Ingorgo" o che altro. Con tanti nomi che non stati tradotti dall'Inglese, proprio questo dovevano andare a traduree: vabbé, le solite traduzione italiane "ad capocchiam", insomma. xD Un'altra cosa: ma il "Clod d'acciaio" è lo stesso Titano che si ha nel III DS? TòoZ 21:11, dic 21, 2011 (UTC)TòoZ Oh, ecco, l'ho trovato nella sezione "Gigante di ferro". Secondo voi, in questo video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R8bATeBXtAI a 1:43, in cui in alto c'è il nome del Gigante, èてつをょじん (tetsu wo yojin) o ci vedo male? TòoZ 21:17, dic 21, 2011 (UTC)TòoZ Ho trovato il programma per rippare i file di FFX. Cerca FFXDumper o simile su Google. Per quel che riguarda FFXII, mi faccio degli screen con l'emulatore e buonanotte suonatori. --Pmbarbieri 13:07, dic 22, 2011 (UTC) Per vedere i modelli ti servirà invece FFXViewer, che però mostrerà le animazioni di solamente un mostro per tipo, gli altri rimarranno inattivi. --Pmbarbieri 13:39, dic 22, 2011 (UTC) Quale immagine, scusa? EDIT. Niente niente, tutto a posto. A proposito, hai visto la nuova immagine della Ragnarok di FFXII? A breve ne arriveranno altre. --Pmbarbieri 14:39, dic 22, 2011 (UTC) Io l'ho cancellata, e la spada Ultima arriva adesso. Non è stato per niente facile separarla dalla schiena di Vaan, ma ringrazio GIMP per l'aiuto resomi. --Pmbarbieri 15:08, dic 22, 2011 (UTC) Lo sai perchè si chiama Fasaccia nella versione Advance, secondo me? Perchè "Face" e "Phase" in giapponese si scrivono allo stesso modo, e in inglese si chiamava Phase. Probabilmente qui non sapevano scegliere e allora hanno fatto la fusione dei due nomi. Comunque, nella versione DS si chiama semplicemente Faccia e mi va più che bene. Il problema del fare copincolla è che manca la parte sotto del corpo, non c'è tutto. Comunque, riesci a usare i programmi? Io ho fatto uno screen con l'emulatore di un Lich di Final Fantasy XII, e non ti dico la fatica: i fantasmi hanno sempre quella cavolo di aura evanescente che sdoppia la loro immagine, cosa che ho reso molto difficoltosa l'estrazione. Ho anche fatto un Giudice normale e altri mostri random. Volevo fare anche il Noetikos, ma mi ha battuto con il suo cavolo di attacco che toglie 9/10 degli HP totali. --Pmbarbieri 11:45, dic 23, 2011 (UTC) Mah, probabilmente erano frammenti di una macchina di produzione sconosciuta (forse seleniana, visto che le facce si trovano anche sull'altra luna) che probabilmente doveva essere usata come macchina da guerra. Evidentemente non sono mai entrate in funzione finchè non si sono misteriosamente attivate da sole, ma non essendo ancora ultimate ogni pezzo agiva per sè. Ricordiamoci inoltre che esistono anche le protofacce... Comunque, sono riuscito a fare anche uno spadaccino e un mago imperiale, oltre a un baduh, ma temo che per i mostri di grosse dimensioni non riuscirò a fare degli screen soddisfacenti. :/ --Pmbarbieri 14:13, dic 23, 2011 (UTC) Per modificare i modelli senza animazione, quello è essenziale. --Pmbarbieri 15:37, dic 23, 2011 (UTC) Buon Natale!! :D Augurissimissimi! :) E... ehm... cosa devo aggiungere per non essere banale? Ormai, è difficile fare degli auguri decenti (infatti, scusatemi, lo stesso messaggio sarà ripetuto per tre xD). Potrei augurare tanti saluti, oppure tanti bei regali. Potrei augurare di mangiare tanto fino a scoppiare, di passare la più bella giornata dell'anno, ma sarebbe comunque già visto! Perciò, tutto quello che posso augurare è semplicemente tanta tanta felicità per voi e per i vostri amici, parenti e console: che possano sempre essere con voi (e nel caso delle ultime, che non si rompano mai)! Buon Anno! :D DamaXion 12:05, dic 25, 2011 (UTC) Auguroni, carissimo! ^^ Crisis Core Non male, ma aspetta di trovare le armature migliori. Comunque, tra un po' arriveranno delle immagini di Lost Babil, e cercherò per quanto possibile di incollarle tra loro, in modo da poterlo usare anche per la pagina sul gigante normale. Ho inoltre notato che il sistema di controllo di questo gigante, e i sei nodi che ha, sono di colore leggermente più chiaro rispetto a quelli del gigante normale. Comunque, che ne pensi degli screen che ho fatto finora? Se riesco ad arrivarci, ne faccio anche uno di Yiazmat, dovrei riuscire a farlo venire a figura intera (benedetto il filmato introduttivo della battaglia). --Pmbarbieri 18:34, dic 27, 2011 (UTC) Semplicemente uso la bacchetta magica per rimuovere lo sfondo e al resto ci pensa la buonissima qualità della grafica dell'emulatore. Il difficile viene con Tiamath e con il drago antico, che ho intenzione di uploadare prima o poi, perchè davanti c'è quel rompiballe di Vaan (che per fortuna è in status Vanish). Cambiando discorso, che ne pensi dell'immagine di Lost Babil? --Pmbarbieri 19:45, dic 27, 2011 (UTC) Rem, avrei bisogno di una cortesia. Potresti darmi una mano a mettere a posto le pagine create dalla nuova arrivata? Io l'ho già cazziata un paio di volte, ma non ho visto risultati, per ora. Adesso le ho dato l'ultimo avvertimento, vedremo poi. --Pmbarbieri 23:29, dic 27, 2011 (UTC) No, quella la sto facendo già io. Tu pensa alle altre. --Pmbarbieri 23:49, dic 27, 2011 (UTC) Eoni e Piana della bonaccia. --Pmbarbieri 11:51, dic 28, 2011 (UTC) Non lo dire a me. Quella sulla piana della bonaccia la posso risistemare io, purtroppo DamaXion non c'è ancora arrivata. --Pmbarbieri 12:04, dic 28, 2011 (UTC) Guarda, lascia perdere. Io sto disperatamente cercando di estrarre i modelli di Final Fantasy X-2 International, ma me ne estrae un decimo scarso di quelli che ci sono. Io vorrei prendere un'immagine di S.Shinra, Major Numerus e altri mostri simili, ma non li trovo più T_T Comunque, ormai per il XII mi sono rassegnato, ci faccio gli screen dal videogiuoco direttamente, che hai visto vengono anche bene. Purtroppo quelli degli Esper vengono così così (vedi questa pagina) per via dell'aura che emanano che li sfoca un po', ma gli altri sono tutti perfetti. Il solo problema è che i più grossi devo sempre affrontarli con Vaan in status Vanish, perchè sennò me lo ritrovo sempre in mezzo. --Pmbarbieri 17:43, dic 31, 2011 (UTC) Non è stato tanto difficile prendere i puntini intorno. Il difficile è stato cercare di separarlo il più possibile dallo sfondo: purtroppo l'ho affrontato nel faro di Ridorana, e non nella pianura di Ozmone, quindi lo sfondo dietro ne ha risentito... Riguardo al Tactics, non ci ho mai giocato, ma comunque la pagina su Ramza, con le dovute modifiche, può essere salvata (soprattutto contando il fatto che in confronto alle altre è quella fatta meglio). --Pmbarbieri 13:54, gen 3, 2012 (UTC) Tabelle Le tabelle hanno un problema che persiste ogni volta che le modifichi, credo sia un codice che il tuo computer mette in automatico. Sta di fatto che ogni volta che modifichi la tabella di Cait Sith, trovo sempre il primo asterisco dove non dovrebbe stare e tutti gli altri lasciati bianchi, mentre io metto il codice per annerire anche quelli assieme alle scritte. Devi ricontrollarle due volte, quando le modifichi, perchè dev'essere proprio il tuo browser che mette codici in automatico... --Pmbarbieri 13:58, gen 6, 2012 (UTC) Ti dirò, avevo pensato di farne tre, ma non ero sicuro dello spazio. Puoi anche provare a dividerla in tre tabelle uguali, una per ogni variante :/ --Pmbarbieri 14:12, gen 6, 2012 (UTC) Ottimo lavoro. Poi proverò a contattare qualcuno sul forum, in modo da ottenere qualche codice come il Tabber, che per le tabelle sarebbe comodissimo. Adesso ho finito la tabella di Dark Valefor, e vorrei un tuo parere. Gradirei anche che mi aiutassi a trasferirla anche sulle altre pagine di nemici di FFX. Penso che in futuro ne farò una simile anche per FFVII, VIII e IX, che quella che abbiamo è troppo semplice e occupa spazio che non dovrebbe occupare. Comunque, se c'è qualcosa da modificare, non farti problemi. Adesso faccio quella di Dark Ifrit, e domani farò qualcun'altra. --Pmbarbieri 01:37, gen 7, 2012 (UTC) Fatto. C: TòoZ 22:05, gen 9, 2012 (UTC)TòoZ Quella di Quistis: ovviamente, era una pagina provvisoria, totalmente da revisionare, però mi era venuta abbastanza bene. Sì, l'ho sentito nominare il cosiddetto "bug dello schizzo", fortunatamente non mi è mai capitato. C: TòoZ 17:25, gen 13, 2012 (UTC)TòoZ Novità Mi fa piacere, la pagina su Lost Babil è ben fatta, e quel tipo di pagina è proprio quello che può attirare nuovi visitatori in una wiki di questo genere. Ishramit 13:24, gen 14, 2012 (UTC) Il fatto è quello, il giallo rischia di perdersi un po' su alcune tabelle. In realtà, però questo non è un problema: basta solo modificare il colore dei collegamenti nelle tabelle. --Pmbarbieri 19:18, gen 15, 2012 (UTC) Sì, guarda, a me da abbastanza fastidio. L'unica chat che uso volentieri è quella di Steam, ma almeno quella è veloce e soprattutto si vede se uno dei due sta scrivendo qualcosa. --Pmbarbieri 11:31, gen 17, 2012 (UTC) Sì, beh, quelle pagine erano più dei forum, ma prima o poi le rifaremo con più stile. Hai visto che sono tornati i colori delle tabelle? Ora li ho cambiati, ma penso ci vorrà ancora un po' prima che wikia se ne accorga. In ogni caso dovrei tornare anch'io a occuparmi dei mostri di FFVIII, ma visto che in questo periodo sto giocando al XII... --Pmbarbieri 10:47, gen 19, 2012 (UTC) Quello lo dobbiamo aggiungere noi, e vale per tutte le armi, non solo quelle generiche. Ti dirò il gigante d'olmo, a me attaccava di tanto in tanto, ma non ho mai approfondito la sua situazione perchè quando l'ho incontrato la prima volta ero già abbastanza forte da batterlo in un colpo solo. --Pmbarbieri 10:53, gen 19, 2012 (UTC) Percè invece non fai il pomodoro smarrito o la Texta? O qualche nemico comune? Purtroppo alla regina Mimik non ci sono ancora arrivato, e non è presente nella versione International nell'arena. --Pmbarbieri 10:55, gen 21, 2012 (UTC) Alyman e Tiamath ci sono nell'arena, quindi ho fatto le pagine. --Pmbarbieri 12:57, gen 21, 2012 (UTC) Cerca Trial Mode sulla wiki americana e ti farai un'idea su questa arena: per fortuna Yiazmat e il drago demoniaco non hanno tutte quelle barre HP che avevano nell'originale (per lo meno, il drago demoniaco non ce le ha, io a Yiazmat non ci sono ancora arrivato, mi batte sempre o Gilgamesh o Ultima T_T). Comunque, possiedo immagini di Texta e di Cactus da fiore, ma purtroppo non di Alyadin. --Pmbarbieri 15:57, gen 21, 2012 (UTC) Heg non ce l'ho. Comunque, tra un po' ricomincerò il gioco, quindi farò degli altri screen di sicuro ^^. Comunque, le tabelle copiaicollale, non rifarle ex novo, che c'erano alcuni errori di codice in quella di Texta. Controllerò per precauzione anche quella del pomodorino ripieno. Comunque, è vero, Heg è un bastardo patentato, ma io l'ho battuto più facilmente. Comunque, fai una cosa furba quando incontri un nuovo nemico: segnati gli attacchi, scriviteli, perchè purtroppo quelli di Texta non li ricordo bene neanch'io. --Pmbarbieri 21:58, gen 22, 2012 (UTC) No, ho solo Guiltarta. Però oggi, se va bene, ricomincio il gioco, tanto nel vecchio file ho ottenuto tutto ciò che potevo (Vayne in tutte le sue forme, purtroppo non le Sephira). --Pmbarbieri 11:10, gen 23, 2012 (UTC) Gli screen che attualmente possiedo sono: Catoplepas, Diablos, Drago anellato, Falciatore, Marilith, Molboro selvatico, Noetikos, Pyscodemon e Vorpal bunny (ricercati), oltre a Antoleon, Carota, Gallitoris e Pulcitoris, Gilgamesh ed Enkidu e Guiltarta (super ricercati). --Pmbarbieri 12:21, gen 23, 2012 (UTC) Mi verrebbe da chiederti questo. Tu usi per caso l'editor HTML per modificare le pagine? Se sì, toglilo perchè può darsi che sia per quello che appaiono tutti questi codici. Comunque, che ne pensi dello screen di Yiazmat? Non hai idea di che fatica ho fatto per farlo stare in quella posizione senza che Balhtier o la sua barra HP rompessero i maroni. Omega mk XII invece non sono riuscito a farlo, perchè l'arena è troppo piccola e lui troppo grosso. --Pmbarbieri 13:32, gen 24, 2012 (UTC) Usa SOLO il codice sorgente, l'html fa schifo in questi casi. Una cosa buona della monobook che usa Teo è che ha solo quello. Comunque, il caso del drago bicefalo era differente, perchè in quello almeno la camera si muoveva e lo inquadrava tutto in quasi 2D. Con Omega non è possibile, perchè non ci sta nello schermo neanche volendo. --Pmbarbieri 13:43, gen 24, 2012 (UTC) Quel file ce l'ho anch'io. Purtroppo però la versione italiana non è completamente PAL, e quindi quel salvataggio non va. Comunque, il Perfect Start, ce l'ho nella versione international, quindi lo farò comunque lì. --Pmbarbieri 13:54, gen 24, 2012 (UTC) Ma Vossler ha un'armatura da giudice quando lo combatti, o sbaglio? Comunque, tu semmai fai le pagine. Prima o poi dovrò fare un template per gli articoli che necessitano di immagini. --Pmbarbieri 14:14, gen 24, 2012 (UTC) Boh, perchè mi ricordo di avere visto un filmato di lui con un'armatura da giudice. Comunque, magari la settimana prossima potremmo incontrarci. Bisogna vedere dove e come ^^. --Pmbarbieri 14:45, gen 24, 2012 (UTC) Tranqui, anche io il 31 ho un esame. Comunque, se vuoi vedere l'emulatore e altri screen è meglio se ci vediamo da me. --Pmbarbieri 15:05, gen 24, 2012 (UTC) Ultim'ora. Se vuoi fare la pagina sulla regina Mimik sono felice di annunciarti che sono in possesso di uno screen. Spero ti ricordi i nomi degli attacchi perchè io non li so. --Pmbarbieri 15:50, gen 24, 2012 (UTC) Ti dirò: per Bartz non ne sono sicuro, ma Gilgamesh come superboss, al posto del solito Sephiroth che ormai ha rotto, ce lo vedrei bene. Già mi immagino la scena: Gilgamesh appare da un portale dimensionale, vede il Keyblade di Sora e lo vuole a tutti i costi. Quando poi l'hai finalmente battuto, o scompare contro la sua volontà come al solito, oppure lo vedi gironzolare di tanto in tanto. --Pmbarbieri 11:43, gen 25, 2012 (UTC) Guarda, quella pagina del cavolo la dovremo fare prima o poi. Il problema principale è che FFXIV non ce l'ho. Comunque sulla wiki americana uno ha caricato un'immagine del logo di Versus XIII con scritto FFXV! Sicuramente è un falso, ma se fosse vero, andrei in Giappone a cercare Nomura con un mitra in mano, vestito da soldato PSICOM per non dare nell'occhio. --Pmbarbieri 17:08, gen 25, 2012 (UTC) Io non giudico, perchè non è mio compito, ma in questo periodo magari è meglio lasciarlo stare. Magari in quel messaggio sembravo arrabbiato, ma ho solo detto quello che pensavo, non avevo alcuna intenzione di offendere, se per caso così è successo (ma perchè mi sembra di parlare come Matteo Montesi?). Comunque, se leggi il messaggio, Teo, scusami tanto. Comunque, sappi che qui sei a casa, come noi, quindi sentiti pure libero di gestire il tuo spazio come preferisci. Comunque magari una modifichina di tanto in tanto non guasterebbe ;) Scusa se sto usando la tua pagina, Rem, ma non mi va di riscriverlo ^^'. --Pmbarbieri 19:29, gen 25, 2012 (UTC) Monobook Lo so quello. Solo che lì erano abituati a usarla e hanno ottenuto il permesso di mantenere SOLO quella (infatti se hai notato non puoi cambiare la skin). Io comunque, continuo a usare questa per due motivi: 1, la monobook dà meno libertà, e secondo me è più scomoda; 2, le modifiche che Wikia fa adesso riguardano quasi esclusivamente questa skin nuova. Per di più, a me come è Wikipedia adesso, piace relativamente quindi non la cambierei comunque :/ --Pmbarbieri 19:34, gen 25, 2012 (UTC) Sì, l'ho letta. Certo che comunque sei pirla XD. In ogni caso, non cambia molto, è sufficiente che gli porti il minimo indispensabile per la riuscita della missione. La razza del paziente, cambia in base a come svolgi la missione, lo sapevi? Bangaa, Huma e al primo posto, Moguri. --Pmbarbieri 19:41, gen 25, 2012 (UTC) Remiem, i tuoi finti melodrammi puoi risparmiarmeli, visto che per ora tu e PM siete sopravvissuti più che bene qui senza di me e siete riusciti anche a pigliare 2-3 nuovi contribuenti. Il motivo per cui non sono ancora tornato semplicemente è che al momento preferisco concentrarmi esclusivamente su Nonci per una scaletta di articoli che ho deciso di creare/restaurare a tutti i costi. Quando avrò finito con quella potrò tornare, ma ci vorrà ancora un po'. E non fraintendetemi, non sono incazzato: semplicemente mi sembra strano che riusciate ad apprezzare la nuova skin solo perché la stessa tipa che ci ha messo un anno per accorgersi che Prison era una minaccia (e che nonostante tutto non ha ancora preso provvedimenti) vi ha detto che aveva più funzioni della Monobook. Per fare un paragone, è come dire che il SEGA Genesis è nettamente superiore del NES in qualità di titoli; l'unica cosa migliore in quel caso è solo la grafica, quello che conta sono i prodotti nelle loro trame e gameplay. -- 07:59, gen 26, 2012 (UTC) #Il personaggio (o meglio, i personaggi) che volevo mettere nel fanmade erano l'intera squadra rossa di Team Fortress 2, con la squadra blu come costume alternativo e una mod femminile come terzo costume (lol). Nove personaggi in uno, costantemente intercambiabili (si comincia con il Soldato). E la modalità EX è ovviamente Ubercarica. #L'immagine di Maia l'ho vista, ed è molto carina. #Lo screen del drago antico ce l'ho, quindi se vuoi fare quella pagina, per me va bene. #Purtroppo ci ho pensato anche io per la cosa di Omega, il problema è che nella versione Trial l'arena è chiusa e non c'è quello spiraglio che potrebbe permettermi di farne uno screen decente. --Pmbarbieri 10:47, gen 27, 2012 (UTC) Gioisci, o uomo di poca fede, poichè il tuo amministratore ha compiuto il miracolo! Posseggo orora uno screen del drago terreno, che tante tribolazioni ha inflitto non solo ai giuocatori. --Pmbarbieri 10:47, gen 28, 2012 (UTC) Allora quei due lasciali a me. Comunque, il bastardo di Omega è stato difficile da ritagliare solamente perchè, oltre ad essere bello grosso, non se ne stava fermo un attimo. Ho colto un attimo di riposo per catturare lo screen, e ho provato la stessa sensazione di quando ho catturato Yiazmat ^^. Poi comunque ne dovrò fare anche uno di lui a riposo (il che significa che dovrò rifarmi quel tortuoso percorso un'altra cavolo di volta!) --Pmbarbieri 11:42, gen 29, 2012 (UTC) Il problema è che è troppo statico. Se solo ci fosse il modo di farli muovere quei cavolo di modelli. Il problema, però, è che si otterrebbe un risultato soddisfacente, ma con un brutto difetto: mancherebbe l'illuminazione giusta :/ --Pmbarbieri 12:03, gen 29, 2012 (UTC) Drago terreno magari sì, Adrammelech però no, secondo me. In ogni caso, il Garuda di FFXII avrà una pagina separata rispetto al Garuda eghil, per il semplice motivo che il primo è a tutti gli effetti un boss, e ha statistiche ben diverse. Mettiamoci poi il caro frutto del deserto che può permettere al gruppo di stenderlo con niente (sezione "Il trucchetto"). Comunque, domani o dopo mi compro Final Fantasy XIII, e finalmente potrò mettermi al passo con gli altri fans ^^ --Pmbarbieri 18:17, gen 29, 2012 (UTC) Mateus ce l'ho, Vinuskala no. Comunque, te l'ho detto che volevo fare drago anellato e terreno, perciò comincerò col fare quelli. --Pmbarbieri 13:58, gen 30, 2012 (UTC) Famoso per aver fatto degli screen? Non credo proprio. Al massimo li posso postare su DeviantArt, ma non credo ci sia molto altro. Comunque, adesso sto facendo la pagina sul drago terreno. --Pmbarbieri 12:53, feb 1, 2012 (UTC) Se usi Chrome grazie tante che non vengono 'sti ads: è di proprietà di Google. No, credo sia un problema di altri browser, o solo del mio Firefox. Certo che però non è giusto. Io non sono contro la pubblicità, ma almeno che non si schiaffi di prepotenza su elementi già occupati dal sito! --Pmbarbieri 15:44, feb 1, 2012 (UTC) Una cosa: non salvarle le modifiche, usa l'anteprima o la cronologia. --Pmbarbieri 15:53, feb 1, 2012 (UTC) Problema risolto ^^ sono felice come una pasqua. Comunque, che ne pensi di Amoda come personaggio giocabile in FFXIII-2? Non mi aspettavo di vedere un personaggio tanto secondario ricomparire in questo modo, ma devo dire che mi piace. Comunque, hanno detto che vogliono mettere boss "classici" della saga come DLC... uhm, perchè sento rumore di varchi dimensionali che si aprono da tutte le parti? XD --Pmbarbieri 16:14, feb 1, 2012 (UTC) DLC FFXIII-2 Amoda era il comandante di Lightning quando era nei CG. Comunque, io continuo a vedere Gilgamesh che scambia Serah per Lenna (hanno tutte e due i capelli rosa XD); anche Shinryu effettivamente non sarebbe male, ma se vogliono sorprendermi gli dovranno dare un aspetto ancora più terrificante di quello di Type-0. Mi dà solo fastidio che tutto ciò sia a pagamento. --Pmbarbieri 16:30, feb 1, 2012 (UTC) In Giappone, sì. Comunque, un riferimento al Gilgamesh di Final Fantasy lo vorrei mettere anche nei miei fumetti, anche solo una citazione. --Pmbarbieri 16:45, feb 1, 2012 (UTC) HAHAHA! ODDIO, MUOIO! :'D TòoZ 21:57, feb 1, 2012 (UTC)TòoZ Perchè no, scusa? Jenova SINTESI è uno dei boss finali del VII, quindi ci può anche stare. Hanno messo Anima per il X e questo già mi piace ^^ --Pmbarbieri 12:18, feb 2, 2012 (UTC) Per Carry Armor non so qual è il nome, lo cercherò in futuro. Per quanto riguarda il puntino, l'ho copincollato dalla wiki americana. --Pmbarbieri 12:56, feb 2, 2012 (UTC) Ti dirò. La sintassi che uso io non è completamente sbagliata. Io sono abituato a scrivere senza fare periodi troppo lunghi, sennò la frase diventa difficile da leggere. Comunque, se ti può andar bene, io ho Mousse bianca e Re Piros. Inoltre ho anche Ghis e molti nemici umani. --Pmbarbieri 20:27, feb 3, 2012 (UTC) Ah, comunque, sono riuscito a prendermi FFXIII. Come gioco non è male, anche se i movimenti dei personaggi sul campo sono fastidiosamente veloci, ma le battaglie, una volta che ci capisci, diventano quasi automa... oh, scusa, lo sono ^^'. Comunque, pagina su un mostro del XIII in arrivo. --Pmbarbieri 21:14, feb 3, 2012 (UTC) Il trucchetto è infliggergli Virus, così Terapia (o Megaene) va a farsi benedire ^^ Comunque, domani raccolgo informazioni su altri mostri del XIII, e poi ricomincerò a fare quelli del XII. --Pmbarbieri 22:19, feb 3, 2012 (UTC) LOL. Comunque, io non capisco perchè tutti ce l'abbiano con il XII. A me piace un casino, soprattutto perchè ti dà una libertà che altri giochi non ti davano e un sistema di missioni secondarie che è davvero perfetto. D'accordo, la storia praticamente non esiste, ma lì dobbiamo incolpare i poveri programmatori che dopo il forfait di Matsuno non sapevano più cosa fare. Riguardo agli spintoni, credo che importi poco e niente il significato di quell'attacco, perchè è uno spintone in entrambi i casi. A proposito, ma Yiazmat da dietro le colonne, va bene che usa Fine certa, ma sei sicuro che non usi anche Ciclone? Va bene i respiri che sono a medio raggio, ma quello non lo è per niente. --Pmbarbieri 11:17, feb 4, 2012 (UTC) Allora a livelli bassi quel coso non lo batti così. Comunque, io questa strategia non la userei mai, perchè a me personalmente piace molto di più il combattimento diretto, e visto che ho la magia Inversione, la uso. Scommetto che tu hai battuto Garuda senza usare il frutto d'ixiro. --Pmbarbieri 12:00, feb 4, 2012 (UTC) In quanto a dividere in classi i personaggi di FFXII, il fatto è che, è vero non hanno delle vere e proprie classi, ma le loro statistiche purtroppo permettono loro di fare determinate cose. Io uso sempre Basch come tank perchè è quello il suo ruolo, c'è poco da fare; anche Penelo è una guaritrice, Balthier e Fran dei tiratori, Ashe un'altra maga e Vaan è il jolly. Poi aggiungerei che il XII ha un grandissimo difetto: l'assenza di danni Apeiron ti limita troppo. Almeno nella versione internazionale hanno aggiunto questa cosa. Questo e anche la possibilità di accelerare il gioco premendo R1, e di controllare ospiti ed Esper più facilmente: puoi anche disattivare i loro gambit per evitare che rompano i coglioni. --Pmbarbieri 13:12, feb 4, 2012 (UTC) Anche io sono capace di usare Basch come guaritore e Penelo come attaccante, ma chi muore prima dei due? E' come se in guerra mandassi avanti prima i più deboli in quanto carne da macello. Nella versione International hanno rimediato anche a questo, e i personaggi hanno le statistiche che variano in base alla classe che scegli, quindi sotto questo aspetto c'è meno libertà da una parte ma più logica dall'altra. Comunque, le licenze servono per una ragione, cosa vuoi aspettarti, che un attacco finale costi meno che equipaggiare un'arma potentissima? Togliendo il fatto che il danno inflitto dalle apoteosi è abbastanza ridicolo. --Pmbarbieri 13:27, feb 4, 2012 (UTC) Mi sono confuso, intendevo le fusioni. A l'vello 99, con una fusione di livello 3 non sono riuscito a tirare giù al primo colpo dei BADUH dell'Ogir Yensa! E comunque, a me le apoteosi hanno sempre tradito nel momento del bisogno, infatti non le uso quasi mai. --Pmbarbieri 15:50, feb 4, 2012 (UTC) Ciao, scusa se non mi faccio sentire, ma ieri ero alla fiera di Novegro, e c'era anche Teo. Comunque, riguardo al tuo messaggio di ieri: perchè ti sembra tanto strano che bisogni essere al livello 40 come minimo per fare qualunque cosa? Voglio vederti arrivare nei sotterranei del faro: lì i mostri spawnano in continuazione e ho dei problemi ad affrontarli anche a livello 99 con gli equipaggiamenti migliori (tra cui figurano lo scudo eccelso, lo scudo demoniaco e armature pesanti varie). --Pmbarbieri 09:57, feb 6, 2012 (UTC) Fidati, con un'alabarda eccelsa e nessuno scudo non duri molto con gli Abadon e gli Splash che arrvano in continuazione (provato sulla mia pelle) qualche giorno fa. In ogni caso, se con 100% intendi che hai completato il covo degli aviopirati, ti comunico che il livello 81 non è un livello di uno che non ha mai grindato. Mettici anche che se non farmi un po' di mostri non trovi tutti quei bottini che, venduti, ti permetteranno di comprare le armi senza piangere sul tuo portafoglio ogni volta ^^. La pagina sui chocobo è buona, anche se ci andrebbe qualche immagine in più. In ogni caso, il Fomalhaut è facile da trovare, l'alabarda eccelsa è difficile da prendere ù_ù --Pmbarbieri 10:23, feb 6, 2012 (UTC) Re:Help Oddio scusami tantissimo, non avevo proprio visto il messaggio! D: (non me ne arrivano mai e non controllo ^^") Domani appena posso ci guardo!DamaXion 23:54, feb 6, 2012 (UTC) Sul remake di Final Fantasy X devo dissentire: la definizione era alta per l'anno in cui l'hanno fatto, ma già a me dava fastidio una telecamera del blitzball che faceva quello che voleva lei, dei filmati in cui ogni personaggio non poteva fare a meno di assumere un'espressione da completo ebete quandunque aprisse bocca, e soprattutto un personaggio principale che dovrebbe essere un atleta e sulla mappa corre a una velocità ridicolmente bassa. Il problema è che ormai la Square è sempre più a corto di soldini perchè ha finanziato troppo dei progetti fallimentari come Final Fantasy XIV, e ormai tutte le altre case videoludiche hanno attuato lo stratagemma dei DLC per alleggerire il gioco e appesantire il proprio portafoglio. Comunque, per quel che riguarda il finale, dovrebbe essere una parte importante della storia di Lightning, ma per me sarà solo uno spoiler per un gioco successivo. La tesi di Teo su Versus XIII, per quanto molto forzata, ha una sua verità di fondo. --Pmbarbieri 18:29, feb 7, 2012 (UTC) Io FFXI ce l'ho, ma non l'ho ancora iniziato. Quello che mi dispiace è che non ci sia neanche un server gratuito o almeno una modalità offline. Spero che prima o poi lo mettano gratis. --Pmbarbieri 19:49, feb 7, 2012 (UTC) Ma va? Lo so, solo che hanno delle statistiche diverse dalla prima battaglia in cui li si incontra. --Pmbarbieri 08:46, feb 8, 2012 (UTC) Sì, ma Gilgamesh è sempre lui soltanto (Enkidu ha una pagina a sè). Con Berit invece voglio fare una pagina sola per tutti e quattro, mentre per la prima battaglia avranno pagine individualizzate. Comunque ora faccio la pagina sul Giudice Ghis. --Pmbarbieri 08:51, feb 8, 2012 (UTC) Ti rispondo che non mi sono mai risultate più inutili le apoteosi di quando ho affrontato Antoleon. Ogni catena (terminante con Inondazione, Siderazione o Estasi eolica) gli toglieva sempre un decimo scarso degli HP e io ero pure a livello 40. --Pmbarbieri 15:44, feb 8, 2012 (UTC) Purtroppo, se si tratta di elementi vitali per il gameplay, come i mesi o i luoghi, che se hai notato non sono gli stessi di Final Fantasy TA1 e non sono neanche traducibili in modo semplice, è meglio lasciarli in lingua originale. Per questo motivo non ho ancora fatto passare le pagine sulle looksfere di Final Fantasy X-2 International, che più di una volta Karl90 ha scritto, perchè non ho nulla su cui lavorare. Anche per FFXI le traduzioni dovranno essere circoscritte ad alcune cose soltanto. Per quanto riguarda i seeq... ti dico una sola parola: ARROSTO! Credo che abbiano voluto giocare su questo. --Pmbarbieri 16:18, feb 8, 2012 (UTC) "Ride On" è la musica dell'aeronave di FFVIII, e questo mi piace: è una delle mie "airship theme" preferite. Tu hai detto due musiche di Final Fantasy VII, mi sembra. Comunque, le avevo già viste, tranquillo, controllo Zellfantasy ogni giorno. --Pmbarbieri 21:59, feb 8, 2012 (UTC) Come Nabudis, è opzionale. Se vuoi fare una pagina su qualche mostro che si trova in quella zona, io ho pronto Smeraltus, tre tipi di Bacnamus e lo spirito Ryosal, anche se non so se al livello attuale riesci ancora a sconfiggerlo. Comunque, adesso finisco la pagina sul muro diabolico. Tu ricordi mica che attacchi possiede? --Pmbarbieri 07:48, feb 9, 2012 (UTC) Quello lo sapevo anche io, ma il punto è che non hanno capito nulla loro: se si chiamano finali PARADOSSO un motivo ci sarà, non hanno bisogno di essere logici. Come quello in cui Serah e Noel si trasformano in budini, o quello in cui trovano Vanille cristallizzata a Oerba così a caso. Il finale normale, invece, è qualcosa di completamente inaspettato e abbastanza assurdo, tra una balla e l'altra è_é ma secondo me non è così male, soprattutto perchè non l'avevo mai visto. Può essere considerato deludente perchè dopo tutta la pippa che ti sei fatto durante il gioco, vedere tutto che se ne va in fumo così è abbastanza terribile, ma secondo me sono gli appassionati della serie ad averlo preso in antipatia perchè è il seguito dell'odiato XIII. Io che non la prendo così a cuore, soprattutto perchè a differenza della maggior parte dei fans io NON SOPPORTO il VII, ci giocherò lo stesso e me lo farò piacere, se non altro per i DLC. BTW, che cavolo hai combinato con le categorie?? --Pmbarbieri 16:46, feb 9, 2012 (UTC) Penso che farò Gilgamesh, anche se prima vorrei avere tutte le versioni. Il problema sarà la tabella, perchè in tutto ci sono ben OTTO versioni di Gilgamesh, una per fase della battaglia! Comunque, l'immagine di base sarà quella con le sei katane. --Pmbarbieri 14:30, feb 10, 2012 (UTC) Se il Kanji è questo "偽" (Nise), significa "falso". Però non ne son sicuro: purtroppo, quando i Giapponesi scrivono a mano, usano un metodo di scrittura un po' personale (pur seguendo lo stesso ordine nello scrivere i tratti), tipo "calligrafia", cosa che io non sono in grado di leggere granché bene. TòoZ 16:01, feb 10, 2012 (UTC) Perchè intanto non fai la Mousse bianca? Io oggi non ci sono tanto, quindi non posso andare a prendere Enceladus. Poi però farò Vinuskala, comunque. --Pmbarbieri 17:37, feb 11, 2012 (UTC) Io non ci spererei molto, e anzi spero che non ce lo mettano u.u Comunque, un mostro reclutato la deve avere una sincronizzazione, e nel caso di Shinryu, beh... se non la trovano la inventano. Chissà come potrebbe essere quella di Gilamesh... --Pmbarbieri 12:57, feb 12, 2012 (UTC) Non so dirti niente del login automatico, non hai provato a reinstallare il browser? Comunque bravo che hai postato in anticipo le immagini dei nuovi nemici di TFF. Per il DLC di Sazh, spero che lo mettano anche come personaggio reclutabile poi. Penso che me lo comprerò questo DLC, comunque ^^ --Pmbarbieri 21:53, feb 15, 2012 (UTC) Non ho capito se mi stai chiedendo come si scrive o cosa. In questo caso, però, stai pur certo che si scrive PhoenIx, anche in Final Fantasy VII. --Pmbarbieri 01:23, feb 19, 2012 (UTC) Sì, che anche Yiazmat e gli scagnozzi di Tenebral hanno il loro bel filmatino, e hanno pure la barra HP stile boss ^^. Per il resto va tutto bene. --Pmbarbieri 19:40, feb 20, 2012 (UTC) L'attacco Breakhart Pentagram, dando un'occhiata agli altri nemici che lo usano, rivela essere Pena spettrale, l'attacco che infligge il quadruplo dei danni agli Esper e che diversi mostri simili a Diablos usano: per essere sicuro che fosse quell'attacco lì ho usato Belias come cavia contro un Herbia. --Pmbarbieri 22:23, feb 20, 2012 (UTC) Grazie degli auguri. Comunque, Pena spettrale compare anche come Colpo caritatevole in FFX e c'è un attacco senza nome di Artemisia che ha lo stesso effetto. --Pmbarbieri 15:11, feb 21, 2012 (UTC) Ho capito, ma nella wiki americana Bwagi è quello blu, e non riuscivo a capire chi fosse dei due... --Pmbarbieri 21:30, feb 22, 2012 (UTC) Mi fa piacere che ti preoccupi tanto, ma non ce n'è assolutamente bisogno. Semplicemente io sono impegnato con l'università e ho meno tempo per stare al computer, e anche quando ci sono ho ritmi molto lenti nel fare le modifiche: tieni conto anche che senza l'immagine l'articolo risulta comunque completo (devo infatti creare un nuovo template per gli articoli che necessitano di immagini). Comunque, voglio vederci chiaro sugli scagnozzi di Ba'Gamnan, perchè la wiki americana ha ragione, Bwagi è quello viola e Gijuk è quello verde, ma voglio fare la prova del nove con il gioco in giapponese, e anche con quello in italiano, semmai arriverò a Bhujerba -_-. Comunque, davvero, non devi preoccuparti per me, questa wiki è il mio angolo di "pace". Se vuoi complicarmi meno la vita, potresti per esempio fare qualche pagina sui nemici comuni invece che sui boss: quelli ne ho in abbondanza (a breve arriverà una pagina sul Mangiarocce) ^^. --Pmbarbieri 22:32, feb 23, 2012 (UTC) C'è un motivo se hanno scambiato i nomi delle foto: la guida ultimania della Piggyback ha erroneamente scambiato i nomi. Per quello la cosa mi suonava strana. --Pmbarbieri 09:46, feb 24, 2012 (UTC) Non è male. Tra l'altro forse dovremmo cambiare l'immagine e la quote del template incompleto: a lungo andare mi sembra che dica "non toccare, lascia fare a me", non so se mi spiego. Comunque, è sicuramente Bwagi quello che ha l'opzione Rissa, perchè porca miseria è un monaco. --Pmbarbieri 10:11, feb 24, 2012 (UTC) Lo so, ma è lui l'unico che combatte a mani nude. --Pmbarbieri 12:10, feb 24, 2012 (UTC) In realtà non è così dannosa, perchè il danno a mani nude non è determinato dalla forza d'attacco, da che mi ricordi, quindi ha più forza di quella che dovrebbe avere. Comunque, gli Esper ce li ho (a breve arriverà) Hashmal, ma per Tenebral ho solo Pandemonium. --Pmbarbieri 13:07, feb 24, 2012 (UTC) Mostri rari Credo che anche il King behemoth faccia una cosa del genere, con la differenza che lui è tutt'altro che pirla. Fortunatamente non è difficilissimo neanche lui... Comunque, ma quanto è figa l'immagine dell'Assillo che ho appena postato? Mi chiedevo, però, secondo te è meglio usare la stessa immagine per l'originale e quello raro o farne due diverse? --Pmbarbieri 19:29, feb 24, 2012 (UTC) Caruccio, però forse è meglio metterci il ritratto di Gabranth, più che un render. --Pmbarbieri 21:49, feb 24, 2012 (UTC) Purtroppo devo darti una brutta notizia: il mio computer si è preso un virus di sistema, e l'ho dovuto formattare, quindi non ti dico che fine hanno fatto i salvataggi (un indizio: dovrebbero trovarsi in tangenziale). Perciò devo ricominciarlo daccapo. Per fortuna la versione International ha il sistema di velocizzazione, sennò sai la noia? Comunque, ho abbastanza immagini di mostri comuni da farci un terzo abbondante del bestiario, quindi... Comunque, la pagina di Ultima, nel complesso, va bene. --Pmbarbieri 22:37, feb 27, 2012 (UTC) Wow, sisi, ce lo vedo proprio bene! :D A proposito, stavo pensando di creare Zell per il fanmade, perché in Dissidia ci son solo 2 monaci (Tifa e Prishe) e la cosa mi fa un po' rabbia. In realtà, vorrei metterci un cattivo avendo messo già Mai tra le fila di Cosmos, però non saprei chi mettere, visto che non c'è nessun cattivo che è considerabile come monaco: qualche suggerimento? C: TòoZ 21:42, feb 28, 2012 (UTC) Uhm....Vargas è alquanto secondario, non m'ispira granché. :/ Quasi quasi faccio uno di Naruto o di Tekken: nel primo caso, sono indeciso tra Naruto stesso oppure Sakura (anche se quest'ultima non ha poi tantissime mosse, è perlopiù un monaco quindi non ha molti jutsu e sembrerebbe la scopiazzatura di Mai); nel secondo caso, stavo pensando ad Asuka Kazama o a Kuma (anche se sceglierei quest'ultimo per lo stesso motivo per cui scegliere Naruto a Sakura), però avrei bisogno delle liste delle mosse dei personaggi. Bah, poi ci penserò: pensa, stavo facendo 2 settimane fa il disegno della versione EX del mio profilo per Dissidia e avevo già idealizzato tutto. Il disegno l'ho finito, ma devo colorarlo, ergo mi servono almeno un paio d'ore all' "Hakuna Matata", cosa che a fine mese è impossibile, visto che son pieno di compiti in classe ed interrogazioni perché, finito il quadrimestre, hanno fatto ripetizione per una settimana (quindi fino al 10 circa), poi si messi a spiegare per 1-2 settimane e adesso ci stanno massacrando. T_T Comunque, sì, mi piace molto l'arena, compliementi davvero. C: TòoZ 22:13, feb 29, 2012 (UTC) Non l'afferri perchè non c'è scritto u.u. Comunque, immagino che bisognerà affrontarlo nell'arena come Omega, Light, Amodar e Jihl. Secondo me per quanto riguarda l'illustre ospite da FFVI io penso proprio che propenderanno per l'illustre pornoattore a otto braccia. --Pmbarbieri 22:02, mar 1, 2012 (UTC) No, hai sbagliato proprio: per reclutare i mostri li devi sempre battere e vincere da loro un cristallo. Comunque, ho Tyrannus e Pyscodemon se ti può andar bene. --Pmbarbieri 10:47, mar 2, 2012 (UTC) Il virus ha intaccato il sistema, non i file. Per questo l'antivirus non poteva fare nulla. Comunque, gli altri ce li ho ancora tutti. --Pmbarbieri 11:41, mar 2, 2012 (UTC) Perchè, secondo te sono così pirla da salvare tutti i miei dati nel disco interno? --Pmbarbieri 12:01, mar 2, 2012 (UTC) Io mica uso le chiavette, ho una memoria esterna da 500 G. --Pmbarbieri 12:17, mar 2, 2012 (UTC) A parte Energifugo, le sapevo tutte... --Pmbarbieri 21:04, mar 2, 2012 (UTC) Ce l'ho. --Pmbarbieri 22:31, mar 2, 2012 (UTC) Ci sto pensando da un po' se farti amministratore oppure no, sai? In effetti in questo modo saresti più indipendente da me, sebbene la situazione sulle pagine non cambierebbe. Su queste cose, però, è meglio se ti rivolgi a Ishramit, soprattutto perchè non mi ha mai detto come si "promuovono" gli utenti, basta che poi però me lo dici (ripeto, non è ancora un sì). Bisogna inoltre vedere se agli altri utenti può andar bene, perchè mi ricordo troppo bene cosa succede quando uno diventa admin chiedendolo a qualcun altro e poi a qualcuno non va bene (Prison keeper docet). --Pmbarbieri 19:32, mar 6, 2012 (UTC) Se a Pmbarbieri va bene procedo ;) Ps: grazie per avermi preso in considerazione :asd:Ishramit 19:50, mar 6, 2012 (UTC) Interessonte, comunque tra un po' arriverà il mio avatar, che non ti anticipo nulla ma penso mi rappresenti abbastanza ^^. --Pmbarbieri 15:48, mar 8, 2012 (UTC) In realtà, io l'avevo pensata più così: *''L'Impero colpisce ancora'' (parte che riguarda Omega) **Omega appare nel grande cristallo, ma è ancora inattivo. **Cid, nel tentativo di studiarlo, cerca di forzare la sconfitta di una delle due divinità per far arrivare Shinryu. **Approfittando dell'arrivo recente di Ashe tra i guerrieri di Cosmos, decide di farle trovare il suo cristallo e poi farglielo distruggere (per la cronaca, il cristallo di Ashe ha l'aspetto del frammento d'aurora). **Ashe e Gabranth sconfiggono Cid, ma Gabranth è costretto a distruggere il cristallo di Ashe usando la spada dei re (con la stessa citazione di Reddas, tra l'altro). Questo causa una diminuzione della forza di Cosmos, che risveglia Shinryu e Omega. **Ashe e Cid scompaiono dal conflitto, e Cid afferma che l'automa è stato risvegliato. *''Eterni rivali'' **Gabranth viene sconfitto da Omega nel grande cristallo, mentre cerca di spegnerlo. **Bartz, Squall, Vaan e Tidus scoprono in tempi diversi della presenza di qualcosa di familiare. Nel frattempo, anche Chaos comincia ad avvertire qualcosa. **La squadra di guerrieri di Cosmos affronta Omega nell'Oltremondo, e successivamente le loro rispettive nemesi (eccetto Gabranth) fanno lo stesso nel castello di Artemisia. **Dalla sua sconfitta, Omega si aggiorna a Omega Mk II, iniziando a impazzare per il mondo. Chaos prova a sconfiggerlo nella crepa ma serve solo a farlo incazzare ancora di più. **Bartz e Exdeath uniscono di malavoglia le forze per affrontare questo nemico, ma quando stanno per affrontarlo nel paradosso empireo, Shinryu appare dalla crepa e fa macello. **A quel punto, filmato finale con tutti i guerrieri che scappano e Omega che rivolge il suo cannone a onde verso la sua nemesi. Entrambi scompaiono misteriosamente e con essi anche Chaos, Cosmos e tutti i loro guerrieri, che tornano nei loro mondi. **Ovviamente qualcosa è andato storto e il ciclo finale, ambientato non più nel mondo B ma in un agglomerato di mondi tutti all'interno della crepa, può iniziare. Io almeno la preferivo così, poi vediamo meglio. --Pmbarbieri 10:58, mar 9, 2012 (UTC) Vicevcati Se per caso ti ricordi qualcosa su Neracciaio, Diablos, Overlord, Viral e Lindwurm, hai il mio permesso di realizzare le pagine. --Pmbarbieri 15:51, mar 11, 2012 (UTC) Era una domanda retorica. Comunque, il dottor Cid non è male, però forse ci vorrebbe qualche modifica... vedrò cosa riuscirò a fare io. --Pmbarbieri 20:20, mar 11, 2012 (UTC) Tanto per sapere, qual è il prossimo mostro che farai? Così mi organizzo. Non ti dico che fatica ho fatto per fare Lobby e Golia: non so se è l'emulatore o proprio il gioco, ma la qualità del modello diminuiva in modo esagerato se solo ti allontanavi poco poco da lui. Ad esempio spariscono gli occhi e il modello è meno dettagliato. --Pmbarbieri 16:53, mar 12, 2012 (UTC) Sogni Benvenuto nel giro degli admin allora! :) Interessante... è una cosa frequente? Ah, già che ci sono lo chiedo anche a te: tu disegni? (non con i programmi del pc, ma con le matite o i pennarelli) Capisco. Beh dai, in fondo non conta tanto il disegno in sè quanto la voglia che ci mette uno ;) Senti, ti va di mostrarmi alcuni tuoi disegni? Così potrei esporli qui. Un utente già ne ha messi parecchi, tra cui uno proprio su Final Fantasy. Non importa se sono belli o brutti (ovviamente non devono essere sgorbi!), basta che li hai fatti tu. Che ne dici? Se non hai tempo o voglia di proporli, posso metterli automaticamente io. Ti ho inviato la richiesta d'amicizia con il nostro account Facebook, accettamela così posso visualizzare le immagini. Lexaeus 94 Mi piace final fantasy e questa wiki è fatta molto bene, sono contento di poter aiutare aggiungendo qualche pagina o informazioni, quindi se serve aiuto io sono sempre disponibile. grazie grazie ^^ cmq chiedo immenso perdono per quel turbo >____< ero preso dall'emozione xD cmq cercherò di fare del mio meglio per quelle pagine ^-^ MOMOKAWAII 04:52, mar 22, 2012 (UTC) Ciao, scusa la risposta tardiva. Comunque, fai prima a dirmelo chi c'è sul RD, visto che comunque non mi cambia molto ;). Ah, io adoro Ultros e Tyfon del XIII-2, e anche le tute di ME3 non sono male. --Pmbarbieri 13:49, mar 22, 2012 (UTC) OMFG! Non mi meraviglia affatto. Tra l'altro lui fa degli artwork per alcuni forum, da quel che ne so. --Pmbarbieri 17:11, mar 22, 2012 (UTC) Ce li ho praticamente tutti. Quando vuoi puoi iniziare a farli. --Pmbarbieri 17:21, mar 22, 2012 (UTC) Per favore, hanno ridotto anche gli HP di Longgui nel XIII-2: Yiazmat distruggerebbe tutti i mondi senza neanche muoversi. Comunque, con personaggi di supporto mi riferisco alla guardia di Rabanastre, ad Amelia, ai membri del clan Centurio e tutti quei personaggi che supportano il party senza però farne parte in modo attivo. Poi ci sarà invece la pagina sul Personaggio ospite. --Pmbarbieri 20:43, mar 22, 2012 (UTC) Le notizie trapelate sono quelle, per quanto riguarda Ultros, guardati le ultime notizie di Zellfantasy. Vedere Ultros arrossire e puntare tutte le sue sette (?) braccia contro Serah in bikini è assolutamente epico. --Pmbarbieri 10:14, mar 23, 2012 (UTC) A me sembrava che uscissero dappertutto il 27. Comunque, ho deciso che i DLC me li prenderò tutti insieme quando il gioco costerà meno. Magari anche i DLC costeranno di meno, come quelli di Duodecim, che ora costano meno di un euro (infatti mi sono scaricato tutti quelli che ancora non avevo :asd:). --Pmbarbieri 10:27, mar 23, 2012 (UTC) #Il sinergista è il mago verde del gruppo, ovvero uno che si occupa solo di lanciare magie di supporto. #La doppiatrice di Serah è quella della nube oscura in Dissidia, Laura Baley mi sembra che si chiami. --Pmbarbieri 10:29, mar 23, 2012 (UTC) Enkidu cane è comparso solamente in Final Fantasy XII, quindi se lo devono far apparire lo faranno con l'aspetto classico di uomo alato. Comunque, direi che il prossimo pair saranno proprio loro due, perchè dubito fortemente che prenderebbero personaggi troppo specifici. Non mi dispiacerebbe se facessero proprio un "pack" di personaggi nuovi, magari anche semplici mostri comuni con un boss alla fine, e per questo boss ci vorrei le altre invocazioni del XIII, oltre magari a Ifrit, Ramuh e Leviathan. Inoltre non mi dispiacerebbe anche vedere Ultima Weapon, Shinryu, gli arcidiavoli elementali e qualche altro boss ricorrente in 3D. Anche Dysley o Baldanders, come auspica Teo, non sarebbero male. --Pmbarbieri 10:40, mar 23, 2012 (UTC) Io invece vorrei possedere Motomu Toriyama per decidere io che DLC mettere e anche il prezzo. --Pmbarbieri 11:00, mar 23, 2012 (UTC) Eh, magari ^^. Ho provato a immaginarmelo in qualche FF, tra l'altro. Comunque, devo ancora scrivere la sua storia nel fanmade Dissidia. --Pmbarbieri 18:30, mar 23, 2012 (UTC) Non esattamente, ma comunque non l'hai già fatto tu? --Pmbarbieri 14:12, mar 24, 2012 (UTC) L'ho vista, l'ho vista. Piuttosto, se ce l'hai sottomano, che cosa dice la scheda dell'Ankhagher? Perchè nella wiki inglese è abbastanza enigmatica. --Pmbarbieri 14:19, mar 24, 2012 (UTC) Acefalox Pensavo che queste pagine ti avessero fatto capire che volevo occuparmene io ^^. Comunque, ho in programma Dullahan e Acefalox. --Pmbarbieri 14:27, mar 24, 2012 (UTC) Ehi, carissimo, ti ringrazio per avermi scritto. ^^ Purtroppo, l'immagine che mi hai linkato non me la fa vedere, però penso sia questa: http://www.everyeye.it/public/immagini_new2/2012-3-22-246/Final-Fantasy-XIII-2_PS3_w_6538.jpg . Se così, c'è scritto: かわいい男の子はもっと好みや~！ (Kawaī otokonoko wa motto konomi ya~!), ossia "Ehi, bel ragazzo (o ragazzino, 子 -ko- significa "piccolo", "bambino" et similia), mi piaci proprio assai!". Onestamente, però, la cosa mi confonde: credevo che Ultros fosse maschio, non femmina, quindi....che sia gay?! O_O Della traduzione son più che sicuro perché 男 -otoko- significa "uomo" mentre 女 -on'na- significa "donna", quindi probabilmente si riferisce a Noel. °-° Ad ogni modo, mi dispiace che non sia più presente come un tempo, il fatto è che i professori ci stanno massacrando perché tra una settimana e mezzo ci son le vacanze di Pasqua, pertanto la giornata la passo mettendomi a studiare, andando in palestra o, quando ho un po' di tempo libero, dormendo: infatti, accendo il PC, quindi Facebook, appena torno da scuola ma lo lascio stare quasi tutto il dì, mi metto solo in tarda serata per chattare mezz'oretta circa. Appena viene Pasqua, mi rimetterò più spesso sulla pagina, lo prometto (così mi finisco anche il mio personaggio per Dissidia). C: A proposito, come avete fatto tu e Pm a mettere i Trolls sulle vostre foto? Se potete, o tu o lui, me lo fareste anche a me sulla mia con il Trolldad: http://t3.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQiyky12NiQ6czJWZGeISIDyzVzs0RbRKlgGUEcoiLXUQRrdNPS ? Ti ringrazio anticipatamente, sperando che tu possa farlo quanto prima. :3 TòoZ 19:49, mar 25, 2012 (UTC) Hello, Remiem. Il mio computer ha inviato la modifica su Ulthros mentre scrivevo la motivazione...per cui la riporto qui. Sclera = bianco dell'occhio (parte non attiva nella visione) Iride = "filtro" protettivo intorno alla pupilla (parte colorata) --KaiserWolf 10:10, mar 29, 2012 (UTC) Non ti devi preoccupare per quello che faccio io. Se le vuoi postare, purchè siano complete, fallo pure, poi se trovo qualche cosa che non va le cambio, non è un problema. Vai tranquillo, Rem ;) --Pmbarbieri 16:12, mar 29, 2012 (UTC) Tabelle Ciao, volevo chiederti che ne pensavi di questa tabella qui. Vorrei provare ad estenderla ad altri personaggi, oltre a invocazioni, mostri generici, razze e luoghi. Dai anche un'occhiata qui e dimmi che ne pensi. --Pmbarbieri 20:13, mar 29, 2012 (UTC) Il problema con queste tabelle è che non so ancora che colori mettere per mostri, razze e invocazioni. Soprattutto non so in quale categoria mettere la tabella del Kyactus! --Pmbarbieri 09:10, mar 30, 2012 (UTC) Io andrei su un colore diverso da quello delle armi, già dovrò metterne un altro per gli equippi. Pensavo a un rosso per le invocazioni, tenere quello che ho usato per il Kyactus per le razze, e un verde più scuro o un giallo marrone per i mostri. --Pmbarbieri 09:23, mar 30, 2012 (UTC) Comunque, non abbiamo ancora deciso che tabella fare al Kyactus: razza o nemico? --Pmbarbieri 09:29, mar 30, 2012 (UTC) Lulz. Comunque, ho messo anche i Kyactus come razza, però ho messo ugualmente la tabella dei nemici, che te ne pare? --Pmbarbieri 09:35, mar 30, 2012 (UTC) Mettiamolo come nemico e buonanotte al secchio. Cooomunque, ho fatto anche l'Adamanthart, e presto lo estenderò a tutti i nemici. --Pmbarbieri 09:46, mar 30, 2012 (UTC) non so chi l'ha modificata, ma in queta pagina http://it.finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Yuffie_Kisaragi nelle curiosità c'è scritto che denzel chiede chi siamo vincent e yuffie (quindi anche la pagina di vincent), ma spesso mi riguardo alcune scene el film, tra qui quella di bahamuth e Denzel chiede solo per yuffie, ma vincent no visto che non lo incontra neanche in quella battaglia, poi pare anche che madlene lo conosce pure. quindi quando ho modificato è perché è probabilmente sbagliato. --Raffy97 BUH D: ARGH x_x un'altra Page Fatta tradotta dalla FF wiki americana, ma devo ancora finirla... Devo tradurre pagine piu corte la prossima volta -.- Sarachan89 14:10, apr 9, 2012 (UTC) ps: Devo pure farmi una firma, ma ora no ò_o Ebbasta oh! Ti hanno rubato la pass.. di nuovo! Io sinceramente mi sto incazzando! Prendi provvedimenti e denuncia tutti questi fatti alla polizia postale! Non hai chiamato i carabinieri l'altra volta, vero?? --Sarachan89 09:42, apr 11, 2012 (UTC) Ma scusa, si può sapere con chi parli per avere sempre di 'sti problemi? XD Comunque, ho avuto modo di vedere anche io l'epicità di questi due elementi ^^ --Pmbarbieri 09:45, apr 11, 2012 (UTC) Caruccia, magari proverò a farla colorata. --Pmbarbieri 09:56, apr 11, 2012 (UTC) Sara sta andando molto bene, ma ricordati di darle sempre qualche dritta sui codici, perchè a volte trovo il ripetuto due volte, e spesso anche dove non serve. --Pmbarbieri 15:00, apr 12, 2012 (UTC) Dille di cambiare con il codice sorgente, è meglio per tutti. Comunque, il fatto è che non ho il tempo di controllarle tutte, sebbene abbia notato che adesso sei meno prolisso nelle descrizioni. Comunque, preparati perchè quando troverò la tabella giusta per i mostri di FFV li dovrai cambiare tutti, e poi vedremo come l'avrai tu il fegato. XD --Pmbarbieri 15:09, apr 12, 2012 (UTC) Sai qual è il problema delle GIF? La qualità dell'immagine. Le gif sono leggere, questo è vero, ma la qualità ne risente molto, specie quando si tratta di immagini grandi. Inoltre, io manovro tutto con un portatile e Gimp di tanto in tanto rallenta anche me. Se proprio non ci riesci, caricale pure come gif, ma tieni presente che se dovessi sostituirle per qualche motivo, le cancellerei per sostituirla con una delle mie, che salvo tutte in png. A me il png piace di più perchè mantiene intatta la qualità dell'immagine, lasciandola perfetta, a differenza di quello che fanno i gif o peggio i jpg. --Pmbarbieri 09:48, apr 13, 2012 (UTC) Hey grazie per avermi dato il benvenuto, cercherò di contribuire come meglio posso---Bahamut Infinity Tabelle abilità Ciao, avrei bisogno che mi dessi una mano a trasferire la tabella che ho preso per Kharonte a tutti gli altri GF, se non ti disturba. --Pmbarbieri 15:13, apr 19, 2012 (UTC) Ma se tanto il gioco non ce l'hai XD. Comunque, scherzi a parte, questo Valfodr mi sa di cazzuto; invece Snow sarà probabilmente un attaccante, perchè nel gioco effettivo quello è. Spero solo che gli mettano un moveset un po' più decente. --Pmbarbieri 15:21, apr 19, 2012 (UTC) Ottimi, io invece devo rimettermi a fare quelli di Final Fantasy VIII e XII. Poi finirò la partita del XIII, ne farò una nuova e recupererò le info sui mostri. --Pmbarbieri 15:31, apr 19, 2012 (UTC) Supporto non c'è solo in Final Fantasy VIII: c'è anche nel IX e nel X, anche se non so se il nome è lo stesso. Nel primo mostra l'animazione lunga delle invocazioni sempre (e annulla le probabilità che il giocatore usi Arka), nel secondo mi pare che aumenti il danno subito ma permetta un riempimento più veloce della barra turbo, un po' come lo status Furia in FFVII. --Pmbarbieri 15:41, apr 19, 2012 (UTC) Comunque, i prerequisiti vanno solo dove è necessario apprendere una nuova abilità perchè quella interessata appaia. Se è Completo! non ha bisogno di prerequisiti, ovviamente. --Pmbarbieri 15:45, apr 19, 2012 (UTC) Non lo so se l'anello di Salem può essere venduto oppure no, sta comunque di fatto che Tear's Point è visitabile anche nel disco 4. --Pmbarbieri 08:58, apr 21, 2012 (UTC) Non lo so, forse gli viene automatico, ma visto che ho il gioco, ho appurato che non ci sono così tante maiuscole: ci sono giusto nei nomi dei quattro templi o in altre cose di particolare importanza. E visto che il gioco ce l'hai anche tu, se ben ricordo, puoi confermarlo. --Pmbarbieri 12:56, apr 22, 2012 (UTC) Ah, comunque sto prendendo tutti gli sprite della versione advance di FFV, che se hai notato sono di colore leggermente più chiaro rispetto a quelli della SNES. Appena avrai finito le pagine li sostituirò tutti, se ti va bene. --Pmbarbieri 12:58, apr 22, 2012 (UTC) Un genio che aveva voglia di fare tante belle sfide ^^. Ovviamente la tabella per le statistiche la farai tu. --Pmbarbieri 13:09, apr 22, 2012 (UTC) No, quello si chiama Rafficatore. Il mitragliatore compare anche in Crisis Core. --Pmbarbieri 13:27, apr 22, 2012 (UTC) Scusa, a quali frasi d'ingresso ti riferisci? Se ti riferisci a quelle contro gli altri personaggi, ci avevo già pensato io. Sono quelle generiche che vanno riviste, anche se credo che alcune siano giuste comunque. Quelle di Chaos pensavo di averle fatte :/ --Pmbarbieri 13:41, apr 22, 2012 (UTC) Ma quelle di Golbez contro gli altri pg, come ti ho detto, le ho già fatte io, prendendole dal gioco. --Pmbarbieri 14:13, apr 22, 2012 (UTC) Appunto, ma io intendevo quelle del primo Dissidia. Di Duodecim avevo fatto solo Kefka. --Pmbarbieri 14:23, apr 22, 2012 (UTC) Vedi cosa succede se provi a smontarla e fare tu? XD --Pmbarbieri 14:35, apr 22, 2012 (UTC) Quando hai ritagliato l'immagine con GIMP, c'è un motivo per cui era così bianca? Adesso l'ho sostituita con una ritagliata da me, un po' più grande. Ti dò una dritta per usarlo: lo strumento "Selezione per colore", togliendo l'antialias. Con quello puoi selezionare aree più grandi, in base al colore. --Pmbarbieri 15:11, apr 23, 2012 (UTC) Mi sono confuso per quello. Nel primo Dissidia, però è "The Dark Messenger" ne sono sicuro, e adesso ho controllato l'OST del gioco e anche lì il titolo è quello. Comunque, Gimp ce l'hai in inglese o in italiano? --Pmbarbieri 15:33, apr 23, 2012 (UTC) Modelli Purtroppo è così. Shinryu, Neo Seymour e non mi ricordo chi altro non possono essere visualizzati, purtroppo; inoltre, non sono presenti le animazioni per gli altri modelli, ma solo per quello base. Però potrei provare a realizzare degli screen come quelli di Meryujin e Kusarik (che tra l'altro devo riprendere a fare) :/ --Pmbarbieri 21:04, apr 24, 2012 (UTC) Tecnicamente, Efrey Oltana è Efrey senza le ali. Il colore diverso è dovuto allo status Zombie. COmunque, ti informo che Efrey e l'Eone di Braska ce li ho già io. --Pmbarbieri 10:47, apr 25, 2012 (UTC) Comunque, ho rippato i modelli 3D di Type-0 e ho trovato alcune cose interessanti. Oltre a scoprire che ogni personaggio femminile ha le mutandine di colore diverso, ho visto tutti i mostri che non sono stati selezionati: Mesmerize, Gesper, Ochu (Final Fantasy VII), Zuu (Final Fantasy X), Kushipos (quello con le lame), Heg (Final Fantasy VII), Basilisk (Final Fantasy X) e altri che non mi ricordo. Inoltre ho visto quanto questo gioco è ricco di dettagli per un gioco per PSP: il modello della gnoccosa Emina è quasi anatomicamente perfetto, e si vedono anche le vene sul corpo! --Pmbarbieri 10:54, apr 25, 2012 (UTC) Sono gli stessi, solo hanno qualche animazione differente. Ad ogni modo, quelle di Selphie sono bianche. --Pmbarbieri 12:23, apr 25, 2012 (UTC) Come avrai potuto vedere, ho ottenuto uno screen perfetto di Neo Seymour. Adesso vedo se riesco a fare anche quello di Shinryu. Per quel che riguarda Omega Weapon, in FFX-2 è un mostro comune, quindi lo scannerizzo lì dove si trova, e buona notte. --Pmbarbieri 13:43, apr 25, 2012 (UTC) Re: Auditorium No problem! ^^ mi metto all'opera DamaXion 11:35, apr 25, 2012 (UTC) lol, oky DamaXion 12:25, apr 25, 2012 (UTC) Certo che lo è: i DLC sono installati nella tua PSP, e per averli di nuovo devi connetterti con il tuo username, e poi riscaricarli per installarli anche lì. --Pmbarbieri 14:45, apr 27, 2012 (UTC) Niente, non preoccuparti; ah, visto che avrò il week-end pieno, avviso già che dopo stanotte non potrò rispondere prima di Domenica sera-Lunedì mattina.-- 20:05, apr 27, 2012 (UTC) Perchè, scusa? C'è anche nella pagina di Yiazmat e di Omega Weapon dell'VIII. Sul manuale di stile ho scritto che scrivere come si stesse parlando direttamente ai fans, mantenendo l'oggettività va bene, soprattutto perchè di strategia di battaglia si tratta, altrimenti la sezione la chiameremmo semplicemente "Script di battaglia" e "moveset", e non daremmo spiegazioni su come affrontarlo. So che ti pare strano ma scrivere una strategia per affrontare un nemico non è già di per sè enciclopedico, eppure (almeno io) preferisco che sia così. Almeno usiamo il Voi, e non il Tu, allora sì che sarebbe troppo colloquiale. --Pmbarbieri 00:14, apr 29, 2012 (UTC) Dimentichi che sulla SNES fuori dal giappone FFV non ci è arrivato, è uscito subito FFVI. La censura della SONY è stata diversa, quando il gioco è uscito per PSX, e le sole modifiche che hanno fatto sono le orribili frasi fatte piratesche di Faris. --Pmbarbieri 00:41, apr 29, 2012 (UTC) Ti dirò, di donne nude c'è già stata la nube oscura, e questa sembra una specie di riedizione. Comunque, cazzate a parte, avrei bisogno di un favore: saresti in grado di seguire questo tutorial per i javascript, perchè vorrei riuscire a mettere il tabber, ma sono negato per questo genere di cose. --Pmbarbieri 00:52, apr 29, 2012 (UTC) Avvisami se riesci a fare qualcosa. Puoi usare come cavia la template dei nemici di FFI. --Pmbarbieri 01:00, apr 29, 2012 (UTC) C'è ancora un problema che non riesco a capire: le tabelle presentano un simbolino che serve per allargarle e io non ne capisco il motivo, anche perchè non è che si vedono incomplete. --Pmbarbieri 01:43, apr 29, 2012 (UTC) Scusa, abbiamo gente che ha la roba, prendiamola da loro invece di rifarla da zero, non ti pare? Comunque, che ne pensi della tabella di questa pagina? Vorrei fare così per tutti i personaggi che compaiono in un gioco e in un suo seguito, nei limiti del possibile ovviamente. --Pmbarbieri 03:42, apr 29, 2012 (UTC) Quella tabella lì è anche utile per separare le informazioni di Golbez NPC e Golbez PG, e sarà lo stesso per Luca, per Serah e per qualche altro PG. Comunque, per il bestiario fai pure ^^. Ce li hai tutti i mostri? --Pmbarbieri 03:54, apr 29, 2012 (UTC) Purtroppo l'unico codice che non c'è è proprio quello del bestiario. Comunque, casomai non te ne ricordi qualcuno, mettici vicino un ? e io interverrò ^^ MA SONO LE CAZZO DI SEI DI MATTINA E NON SONO RIUSCITO A DORMIRE! T_T --Pmbarbieri 04:04, apr 29, 2012 (UTC) Deduco che non sai cos'è un doccione. Si tratta di un tipo di statua che rappresenta un gargoyle, spesso usata come grondaia per disperdere l'acqua a mimare una "doccia" (se pensi a quelli di Notre Dame) --Pmbarbieri 12:57, apr 29, 2012 (UTC) Secondo te, perchè nella tabella di questa pagina le sottotabelle delle versioni NES e PSX continuano a comparire? --Pmbarbieri 13:20, apr 29, 2012 (UTC) Però la wiki americana usa lo stesso template! C'è un codice che non si sa bene perchè non funziona correttamente, e nei template mostra anche quello dove non metti nulla, e non capisco perchè. --Pmbarbieri 13:34, apr 29, 2012 (UTC) Io chiederei, perchè ho già provato a modificare il template vecchio ma non sono riuscito a farlo nel modo giusto. Se magari ci provi tu... Io comunque una domandina a loro la farei. --Pmbarbieri 13:42, apr 29, 2012 (UTC) Credo si tratti di Hiddenstructure, perchè c'è anche nel nostro vecchio Template:Galleria, che infatti non funziona più! --Pmbarbieri 13:58, apr 29, 2012 (UTC) Allora uniamoli, perchè a noi Common non funziona. --Pmbarbieri 14:22, apr 29, 2012 (UTC) Hai unito troppo, modifica solo alcuni codici, perchè ora io vedo il loro sfondo. --Pmbarbieri 14:34, apr 29, 2012 (UTC) Tabella bastarda Avrei un piccolo problema, Rem: è un casino che provo a modificare la tabella delle statistiche del Piros (Final Fantasy XII), per renderla una tabella multipla, però non ci riesco. Forse è perchè non è una tabella singola ma sono quattro, però anche la tabella di template di FFI sono più tabelle in una :/ tu riusciresti a venirne a capo? (nella cronologia della pagina trovi la tabella come la volevo fare) --Pmbarbieri 22:49, apr 29, 2012 (UTC) Penso che la strategia debba essere comunque semplice. Illustra semplicemente le differenze sostanziali tra un mostro e l'altro. --Pmbarbieri 16:56, mag 2, 2012 (UTC) Non ci sono su Spriter Resources? Nella versione SNES dovrebbero esserci. Comunque, puoi sempre ricavarne degli screen dal VBA... sennò li uppo direttamente io, che ne dici? --Pmbarbieri 00:20, mag 3, 2012 (UTC) Se tu togli il segno di spunta dalla parola Antialias, hai meno problemi di questo tipo, e poi io li ho fatti tutti così, quindi è possibile. --Pmbarbieri 00:29, mag 3, 2012 (UTC) Bello, davvero! Comunque, ho un dubbio, ma tu lo sai, vero, che il fuzzy e lo strumento Selezione per colore su GIMP si possono regolare tenendo premuto il tasto del mouse e muovendoti verso l'alto o il basso? Perchè io è con quello che ho realizzato tutte le sprite di FFV e di altri capitoli, e se rimaneva qualcosa in eccesso la rimuovevo con il lazo. --Pmbarbieri 10:56, mag 4, 2012 (UTC) Non è male, però per delle immagini così piccole non mi piace tanto. Tra l'altro suppongo che anche questo Teo non riesca a vederlo (wikia del cavolo). Secondo me è meglio metterne uno in vista e gli altri in forma di galleria, oppure fare un'immagine collettiva. --Pmbarbieri 16:27, mag 5, 2012 (UTC) FUUUU-SION-AAH! Proporrei di fondere le pagine del necrofobo e delle sue barriere, come con altre pagine, ti che ne diresti? --Pmbarbieri 20:17, mag 6, 2012 (UTC) Se devo essere sincero le preferivo prima. Comunque, ho mandato a quel paese il ffxdumper, ora ho scoperto le potenzialità di Noesis. Guarda la nuova immagine di Shinryu di FFX e dimmi che ne pensi. ^^ --Pmbarbieri 20:33, mag 6, 2012 (UTC) Non è male, ma secondo me dovremmo fare qualcosa, o tipo la pagina di Gilgamesh o, ancora meglio, mettere a inizio pagina quello di cui ce ne sono due uguali, e gli altri in galleria, perchè un inizio pagina senza immagine non mi piace tanto. Comunque, vedi un po' tu come metterlo a posto. --Pmbarbieri 20:42, mag 6, 2012 (UTC) Non lo so, comunque io in cima metterei quello doppio (che poi perchè ce ne sono due uguali?). Temo avremo lo stesso problema con quelli di FFVII... --Pmbarbieri 20:49, mag 6, 2012 (UTC) Le metti su Paint, raddoppi le dimensioni, salvi lo screen e lo ritagli. Adesso quelle lì le sostituisco io. --Pmbarbieri 14:50, mag 7, 2012 (UTC) Non è difficile, segui i margini, chiudi, tagli, stop. Forse tu vai troppo sul tecnico quando invece è semplicissimo da usare come programma. --Pmbarbieri 12:37, mag 8, 2012 (UTC) "Consultano il libro" nel senso che usano la tecnica Megagravità come lui, inoltre Sandy infligge status alterati molto simili. --Pmbarbieri 14:51, mag 9, 2012 (UTC) Tu pensa alle tabelle, che alle immagini ci penso io u_u Ce le ho tutte e di ottima qualità. --Pmbarbieri 19:37, mag 9, 2012 (UTC) Ti dico questo, per i nemici con statistiche variabili o che appaiono più volte, andrebbe bene anche solo modificare quelle che ci sono già. --Pmbarbieri 20:38, mag 9, 2012 (UTC) Mi piace di più la seconda tabella, ma sai che ti dico? Secondo me ce ne stanno anche tre di quelle nella stessa fila. Quattro no, ma tre sì. --Pmbarbieri 13:22, mag 10, 2012 (UTC) Perchè non fare una fila da tre e due da due, visto che le battaglie sono sei e in una si trasforma? Comunque, avrei bisogno che facessi una cosa: che mi cancellassi le immagini gif dei mostri dal drago di mithril in poi, e cambiassi l'estensione (dovunque appaiano) in png. Io passerò a sostituirle. --Pmbarbieri 14:38, mag 10, 2012 (UTC) Ah, magari quando fai le tabelle, metti sotto una sezione per le abilità. ;) --Pmbarbieri 14:41, mag 10, 2012 (UTC) Mentre per le immagini, che mi dici? --Pmbarbieri 15:13, mag 10, 2012 (UTC) Sì, ma guarda sopra, ti avevo chiesto se potevi aiutarmi a cancellare le sprite gif e a sostituirne l'estensione --Pmbarbieri 15:22, mag 10, 2012 (UTC) Però le gif cancellale, sennò non sappiamo dove metterle --Pmbarbieri 15:34, mag 10, 2012 (UTC) Il fatto che tu non conosca il significato di alcune parole non significa che non lo conoscano altri. Il problema è che, come ho scritto sul manuale di stile io stesso, le parole forbite possono esser messe quandunque la loro presenza non sia superflua, e in ogni caso uno con un po' di apertura mentale cerca di immaginarsi che cosa voglia dire un determinato termine (pensa a quello che accade su wikipedia). Comunque, Ishramit non è propriamente il fondatore, questo in base a ciò che mi ha detto lui, è solo quello che ha preso in mano la wiki quando ce n'erano ancora due. Ad ogni modo, non è che potresti linkarmela l'intervista? --Pmbarbieri 12:43, mag 14, 2012 (UTC) A parte che il tuo vocabolario non è particolarmente vasto, senza offesa, comunque esiste un mistico e ancestrale oggetto chiamato Dizionario, che può essere aperto alla lettera e alla parola prescelta. In ogni caso l'eloquio è il modo di parlare di Rubicante (o quello di KaiserWolf, se vogliamo prendere una persona reale), che utilizza un linguaggio ricercato e affascinante, che ti invoglia ad ascoltare (Edge: "o lanciarci uno shruiken in piena faccia u_u"). --Pmbarbieri 12:59, mag 14, 2012 (UTC) Ma invogliare all'uso del dizionario è una buona cosa, sai, perchè a sentire parlare la maggior parte dei bimbiminkia di adesso a me personalmente cadono le braccia. Se questa wiki è italiana, cerchiamo di usare anche l'italiano come lingua, quando questo si può usare. Comunque, il messaggio mi piace, è molto ispirato u_u Ah, nella mia sandbox c'è la beta della nuova pagina iniziale, credo che sarebbe un bel regalo di compleanno per la wiki se la finissimo entro la fine di giugno. --Pmbarbieri 13:10, mag 14, 2012 (UTC) Purtroppo non so come risolvere il problema degli affiliati, comunque per il resto dovrebbe andar bene. --Pmbarbieri 13:31, mag 14, 2012 (UTC) Lo so, ma mi dà fastidio vedere ogni volta che lo seleziono "Reindirizzamento da..." sotto il titolo. Io preferisco così. --Pmbarbieri 12:40, mag 15, 2012 (UTC) Ti prego, Rem, quando leggi questo messaggio, cerca di capire cosa cavolo hanno che non va le tabelle di FFXIII e FFXII da impedire al tabber di attivarsi. Mi sto disperando a cercare una soluzione, se mi puoi per favore aiutare... grazie in anticipo. --Pmbarbieri 01:05, mag 17, 2012 (UTC)